


From the Mouth of a Predator

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abduction, Hurt/Comfort, Klingons, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pon Farr, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: A'Sharon is a Klingon wanted by the Federation. Kirk and Spock are of course out looking for this villain. But it's a question of who finds who first ...





	From the Mouth of a Predator

PART ONE

Kirk's calm demeanor wasn't any indication of how he felt. He was angry  
and exhausted after spending days in a cold cell on a Klingon spaceship.  
He and Spock had gone with very little food and barely enough water for  
close to a week.

Spock didn't seem overly concerned walking beside Kirk, although the  
Vulcan was tied and had a disrupter aimed between his shoulder blades.

Klingons!

He and Spock had been captured while trying to find A'sharon, their  
leader. Going in alone hadn't been the smartest thing they'd ever done,  
Kirk admitted. Their questions had alerted A'sharon's underdogs, and the  
Enterprise probably had no way of finding them. Their communicators were  
gone and the impatient Klingon guards who had practically herded them  
out of the battlecruiser pushed them into an underground building,  
resembling a stone fortress from Deneb II.

The building was huge, covered with natural rock, and the Klingon  
hideout was virtually undetectable from the surface. Kirk realized that  
A'sharon's operation must be much larger than even Starfleet had  
suspected. Going after this man with a single starship had been insane,  
even if the ship was the Enterprise.

"Stop," a harsh voice commanded. Kirk's musings were interrupted and he  
halted, but not soon enough. The Klingon behind him pulled mercilessly  
at his shackles. Kirk tried not to flinch as the iron bands around his  
wrists buried into his already bruised and tender flesh.

Kirk could see the other muscular Klingon forcing Spock to his knees.  
Even the Vulcan wasn't strong enough to break free from his bonds, and  
what good would it do if he did? Kirk met Spock's eyes, and he knew they  
were in agreement.

Kirk, too, was forced down, and he bit back a moan as his sore knees hit  
the hard stone floor. He nearly lost his balance. Anger rose, but he  
forced it away. This was no time to let his feelings take control. He  
could get both himself and Spock killed if he wasn't careful.

A deep voice reached them, and Kirk tried not to let his surprise show  
when he realized the truth.

"Ah, Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise. It's a pleasure to meet  
you."

The mocking voice could only belong to A'sharon, and Kirk lifted his  
head to meet the eyes of the one in charge of the largest Golden Dust  
operation in the quadrant. He nearly cursed aloud. No wonder they'd been  
unable to find the Klingon leader. For months they had worked under the  
assumption that the head of the quvQu sect was a male. But here she was,  
tall and remarkably beautiful-for a Klingon. Her hair was black and  
shiny, and her body had a slender but muscular build that appealed to  
him. But the beauty was cold, and no mercy could be seen in her steely  
eyes. Looking into them, Kirk knew there was no way this woman would let  
them go. Her cold gaze lingered on Kirk for a moment before she moved on  
to assess his first officer.

"And Spock of Vulcan, Kirk's ever-present shadow. I'm thrilled to meet  
you both. A pity our acquaintance will be so short."

Kirk bit his lip, physically forcing back his angry response.

"But I will allow you to amuse me for a time before you die." A'sharon  
bared her teeth in an insinuating smile, and her long, black curls  
danced when she laughed. Kirk's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do to us?" He couldn't stop the question before  
it spilled over his lips.

"Oh, I don't know," A'sharon replied casually. "Humans are such weak  
creatures. You will not endure torture for long. I will have to find  
some other use for you."

She paced back and forth in front of them, lithe and tall even for a  
Klingon female. Despite her slender build, Kirk was conscious of the  
power she harbored. She was Klingon, and she was a warrior. He would not  
make the mistake of underestimating her. She walked like a jungle cat,  
and she was equally dangerous.

"A Vulcan might prove more entertaining," she purred as she stopped in  
front of Spock, who was staring above her shoulder. The smile  
disappeared from her lips as she addressed the Klingon officers behind  
them. "Guards. Put them in the holding cell below. That will keep them  
subdued and make them more cooperative. I have to decide what I shall do  
with them."

Kirk winced as he was lifted to his feet. The guards forced them to walk  
again, this time through another door behind A'sharon's U-shaped desk.  
They stepped into a corridor leading deeper into the complex. The  
Klingons' boots echoed eerily on the stone floor, their pace increasing,  
and he and Spock had difficulty keeping up. The Vulcan stumbled, and  
Kirk wanted to reach out to steady him, but with his hands bound before  
him there was no way he could. Kirk saw the same concern for his welfare  
in Spock's eyes, and despite the gravity of their situation, Kirk  
couldn't help but smile. They were a pair, weren't they? Always looking  
out for one another.

Kirk tried to memorize where the guards took them. At first to the right  
and then through a long corridor until they reached a turbolift. He only  
got a glimpse of the panel before the guards shoved them inside and  
pressed a series of buttons. Of course-the turbolift was encoded.

Damn!

Reaching their destination took several minutes, even for the high-speed  
lift. The guards pushed Spock through the door. Kirk heard the groan of  
pain from the Vulcan as he hit the ground. Then Kirk was pushed inside  
as well, and the air was knocked out of him when he fell.

It was pitch dark.

It was wet.

Kirk drew a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again.  
There was no difference. It was still pitch dark and wet. Breathing  
heavily, he realized how very weak he was, and he knew that if they were  
going to escape they would have to act quickly. Soon neither he nor  
Spock would have the strength required.

"It appears they are in no need of guards down here," Spock said.

"M-hmm," Kirk replied. The darkness didn't seem so absolute anymore. His  
eyes were getting used to it, and he could see the contours of Spock's  
body.

"The light must be coming from somewhere," Kirk pointed out.

"Indeed."

"Let's find out."

Together they moved, slowly and very carefully, through the darkness.  
Kirk was grateful for Spock's presence. Feeling the Vulcan's shoulder  
brush against his was a familiar comfort. There was no one he would  
rather be in this situation with.

It soon became clear to Kirk, as they neared a source of light, that  
they were inside some kind of subterranean dungeon. It had to be  
situated far underneath A'sharon's fortress.

The further they went, the lighter it became. Water trickled down the  
walls, gathering at the base of the wall in a small stream. At least  
they wouldn't be thirsty. They followed the water, and soon they were  
standing at an entrance covered by a thin waterfall. The smell of  
moisture was unpleasant.

"What the hell?" Kirk frowned. "A'sharon would never put us here if  
there was a way out."

"No," Spock agreed. "This would appear a too easy way out of our  
confinement. I would assume something prevents us from using this exit."

"Maybe she thinks we can't swim with our hands tied? Most Klingons don't  
swim very well. The water looks deep enough.." Kirk peered through the  
sheet of water, the image he got was blurry, but it was clear that the  
opening led outside.

Spock moved closer and lifted his eyebrows.

"The water does look deep, but that would not be a problem for either of  
us."

"No," Kirk said. "It can't be that."

"One moment," Spock cautioned. The Vulcan's eyes narrowed and he  
appeared to be deep in thought.

"What?"

Spock fell to his knees and ducked his head through the waterfall. Kirk  
followed, feeling the lukewarm water pour over him. Behind the veil of  
water was a large pond-almost a lake-surrounded by high mountains. The  
landscape was barren and stony, but it wouldn't be impossible to get out  
of the water on the other side of the pond. There had to be another  
catch. He watched as the Vulcan quickly dipped his head into the stream  
and pulled out in the space of a heartbeat. As soon as Spock retreated,  
the surface bubbled violently, and beneath, Kirk could see silvery fish  
gathering quickly.

Spock shook his head free of the water before he spoke.

"I assume you have heard of the Earth creature known as the piranha?"

He looked like a drenched, very unhappy feline. Under any other  
circumstances, Kirk would have laughed, but their current situation was  
hardly a laughing matter.

"Yes, they're fish."

"That is correct," Spock said.

"Are you telling me there are piranhas in the water?"

"Negative," Spock said, and Kirk felt instant relief, but then he  
remembered his first officer's way of often discovering even more dire  
circumstances. He wasn't disappointed.

"Still, I suggest we avoid the water. If I remember correctly there is a  
fish indigenous to several planets in the Klingon Empire that resembles  
the piranha. They gather in large groups when an animal enters the water  
and they, like piranhas, strip it of flesh within moments."

"And what else?" Kirk sighed. He just knew there had to be more.

"These fish are extremely poisonous, which means that even in small  
numbers they are lethal."

"As long as they don't have legs and come crawling into the dungeon with  
us," Kirk muttered as he reluctantly turned from the opening.

"They do not."

"Thank you for the reassurance, Mr. Spock."

They returned to the underground corridors. At least there it wasn't as  
dark as it had been by the turbolift.

"We're both wet, Spock, and it's not warm enough in here for a Vulcan.  
You must be freezing."

"I have to admit, the ambient temperature is quite uncomfortable.  
However, I saw no other solution if I were to find out if the water was  
safe to enter," Spock pointed out.

"Did it ever occur to you that I could have checked?" Kirk's voice was  
patient.

Spock's face went blank as if the thought had not even crossed his mind.

"All right, there's no reason to argue about it. What's done is done."

Spock followed one step behind his captain, as was his habit. They found  
their way back to the lift and decided to look around a little more.

"I suggest we stay together, Captain. We cannot know what we might find  
in this structure. Some of the Klingon fauna is even less appealing than  
the tarHo fish."

Kirk nodded. They had no weapons, no communicators, not even a  
tricorder, and with their hands tied there wasn't much they could do if  
they were attacked. If they stayed together, their chances of survival,  
and escape, would increase.

What they found was something he should have expected, but hadn't.

Skeletons.

They found three of them, completely stripped of flesh. If Kirk were to  
guess how these beings had died, he would have thought starvation. Water  
was obviously not a problem. A'sharon had simply "forgotten" these  
people and left them to die. Would he and Spock meet the same fate?

"It appears A'sharon uses this dungeon frequently," Spock said dryly.  
"It also appears that she is not particular about how she kills her  
captives."

"Let's get away from here. We should try and find the most comfortable  
spot."

Together they searched the underground corridors. They found one area  
where the ground was covered with sand, and it provided a better place  
than the hard rock floor around the turbolift. They sat beside each  
other with their backs to the rock wall.

"We should get out of these wet shirts." Kirk could see the faint  
tremors running through the Vulcan's body. "We have to share body heat,"  
he explained patiently. "If you allow me, I will do my very best to get  
you out of that shirt, and then you can do the same for me."

Spock seemed reluctant and Kirk attributed his hesitation to the fact  
that they would have to touch. Kirk was one of the few people Spock  
allowed to touch him, but this might be more than the Vulcan could  
tolerate, even from his captain.

Spock wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen, Spock. We have to do this or you'll be very uncomfortable.  
You'll freeze, and in the condition we're both in, we have to avoid  
that."

Spock still didn't respond, and anger and hurt rose in Kirk. "It's me.  
I'm your friend, remember?" he said impatiently. He put a hand on  
Spock's shoulder.

"Very well, Captain," Spock finally said. "Proceed."

The Vulcan turned his back to Kirk, who pulled the black undershirt out  
of Spock's pants. It was strangely intimate and the moment was drawn  
out, since it was difficult to work with tied hands. Of course, he  
couldn't take the shirt off the Vulcan completely, but at least the wet  
garment would be out of the way.

The situation was more awkward than Kirk had expected. It was as if  
Spock wasn't really there.

"Thank God they didn't tie our hands behind us," Kirk said, trying to  
lighten the mood: it didn't help much as Spock didn't answer. He simply  
waited while Kirk pulled the tunic as far down his arms as possible.  
Finally it lay about the Vulcan's wrists in a wet heap.

"Your turn," Kirk said uneasily, and turned his back to the Vulcan. It  
was even more complicated for Spock to help him with his own shirt in  
the way.

Fortunately for Kirk, the temperature in the cave was rather comfortable  
for humans. He sat on the cave floor awkwardly and leaned against the  
wall. Then he spread his legs.

"All right, Mr. Spock. Sit between my legs and lean against me."

Again, Spock hesitated, but at the impatient look from his captain, he  
did as ordered. Kirk nearly chuckled at the stiffness in Spock's body.  
The Vulcan sat, straight as a steel rod, refusing to relax. Kirk lifted  
his arms and moved them carefully over Spock's head.

"What are you doing, Captain?"

"I have to do this to get my hands out of the way. Now calm down, for  
heaven's sake, Spock. This way you'll never get warm."

Spock finally relaxed and leaned against Kirk. The Vulcan's chilled skin  
touched Kirk's for once warmer body. Seldom before had they been forced  
to be this close to each other, and at that moment Kirk realized his  
idea might not have been the best he'd ever had. In order to avoid  
putting a soaking wet shirt in Spock's lap, he had to lower his hands so  
that they were resting between the Vulcan's spread legs. It was  
uncomfortably intimate, and if he felt that way, how did his very  
private first officer feel? Kirk forced himself to relax and not think  
about it. Instead, he pressed closer to Spock, trying to get as much of  
his warm body in contact with the other man as he could.

'"Okay," he said, a bit too cheerfully. "What are we going to talk about  
to pass the time?"

Spock was still trembling from the cold. Kirk's torso pressed against  
the Vulcan's back, and at that moment, he found it comfortable, as  
though he had come home. He leaned his head against Spock's shoulder.

"We might as well try to relax, Spock," he said. "We haven't slept much  
in the last few days."

"True," Spock said and shifted.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

There was a silence before Spock replied. "No, I am not."

"Good. Do you think the Enterprise is searching for us?"

"Most likely," Spock replied. "We have failed to contact Mr. Scott twice  
in the last week. They must be aware that something is amiss."

"Yes."

"I am concerned." Spock began.

"What?"

"There is a very high probability that this complex is situated deep in  
Klingon space."

Kirk nodded.

"It may take longer, but they will find us." Spock said confidently.

Kirk knew this, but it was still a relief to hear Spock say it.

"Don't get me wrong, Spock, but I'm glad you're here."

The Vulcan seemed to relax at that. "I understand. Although I wish we  
were not in this predicament, I am also glad I am with you."

Kirk leaned against the rock wall. It was knobbly and hard, but it was  
still surprisingly comfortable. Spock leaned back, too, and Kirk  
realized that they were sitting in a lover's embrace.

"This is kind of strange," he mused aloud.

"Indeed."

"Does it bother you-being so close to me, I mean?"

"No, it does not."

"I'm glad."

Spock tilted his head, and the Vulcan's sharp profile was barely visible  
in the darkness. Drawing a hesitant breath, Spock then seemed to make a  
decision. His voice was deep and sincere. "Being close to you has never  
bothered me, Jim," he said. "In fact, even Vulcans need the reassurance  
of touch and closeness to someone. I am grateful that you do not find  
this offensive, and I value your touch more than you know."

Kirk swallowed and was shocked at the sudden jolt of desire that shot  
through him. His groin pressed into Spock's backside, and he felt shame  
when he realized that he was getting hard. He was forced head on to  
admit to feelings he had tried to keep hidden, and the unexpected  
arousal scared him. This wasn't the time nor the place to confront his  
feelings, so he tried to push them far back in his mind. Spock certainly  
wasn't the right object, but perhaps he had felt it? They were in such  
close proximity..

Kirk wet his suddenly dry lips before speaking.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"I could if you would allow me, although I would not presume to do so  
without your permission.."

Kirk held back a sigh of relief.

"Although." Spock continued hesitantly, ".at such close proximity, it is  
very difficult for me not to read emotions."

Kirk bit his lip and tried not to feel anything. Damn Spock and his  
unfailing honesty. Couldn't he have told a little white lie just once?  
It would have made this situation a lot less awkward. But Spock was the  
most honest person Kirk knew, and the Vulcan wouldn't keep his knowledge  
to himself at a time like this.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Spock. This was not.. I didn't expect this." He  
tried to maintain the chain of command and a sense of distance by  
addressing Spock formally, but it was difficult. And yet, somehow, he  
had to rid himself of the inappropriate feelings that had surfaced.

"Nor I, Captain," Spock said breathlessly and twisted around to look at  
Kirk. It was still very dark around them, and all Kirk could see was the  
outline of the Vulcan's face, and all he could feel was the hot breath  
against his skin. Spock's eyes were always his most expressive feature,  
but now Kirk couldn't see them. The Vulcan opened his mouth to say  
something.

Kirk realized that he was holding his breath in anticipation. Something  
very important was about to be revealed.

At that moment, they heard the buzz of the turbolift approaching. Kirk  
nearly cursed but stopped himself in time. Instead, he lifted his arms  
over Spock's head, and they both quickly got on their feet. But he just  
couldn't stop thinking about what had happened so suddenly. What had  
Spock been about to tell him?

The guards handled them roughly. Kirk gasped as his shoulder slammed  
into the wall, and he stifled a groan as the pain shot like a spear  
through his entire left side. Spock hit the wall right next to him, and  
the pained groan that slipped past his lips made Kirk want to kill the  
guards. The harsh light in the lift made the dark shadows under the  
Vulcan's eyes stand out, and his face looked gaunt. Spock was still  
trembling from the cold, and he blinked against the bright light in the  
turbolift car. As the lift started moving, the guards turned their backs  
to them in obvious disrespect.

They were led back to the center room of the large complex, circular in  
shape. It reminded Kirk of a cathedral, but the furnishings and the  
decorations of the walls had nothing to do with religion, unless you  
considered A'sharon a goddess. She did resemble one as she sat behind a  
large U-shaped desk.

"Ah, First Officer Spock and Captain Kirk. It is a pleasure to see you  
again," A'sharon said and rose from her chair. She examined them both  
critically. "You are in luck. I have decided what to do with you. You  
should be pleased. It is not often that I come to a decision so quickly,  
as I am sure both of you are aware." She let her gaze travel over Kirk's  
body and he tensed. Her gaze was rude, if not lecherous.

"Take off their shackles and wet shirts," she ordered. The guards  
complied immediately, and Kirk was oddly grateful to get rid of the  
soaked shirt. "I take it you have made your acquaintance with our  
friends in the water?"

"If you are referring to the tarHo, we did not acquaint ourselves with  
them," Spock replied icily.

"That is fortunate," A'sharon said and turned her gaze to the Vulcan.  
"Such beautiful flesh should remain unmarred," she continued, and she  
put her hand on Spock's bare shoulder and let it travel across the  
finely muscled torso. From the look in Spock's eyes, Kirk could tell the  
touch was unpleasant, but that was obviously part of the enjoyment for  
her. A hot surge of a volatile emotion shot through Kirk's gut. He  
watched as Spock tensed but didn't shy away from her touch. Spock knew  
that showing his disgust might cost them their lives. It came to Kirk  
then that Spock would never have allowed A'sharon to touch him had he  
been alone. He would rather have died than be humiliated in such a way.

Kirk wanted to kill A'sharon. The Klingon's gaze traveled over Spock's  
lean body as if it were a work of art she desired very much. Kirk nearly  
gasped when her hand slipped from the flat, lightly furred stomach to  
grip the Vulcan's genitals through his trousers. Spock didn't even  
flinch as she moved her hand over his crotch, but Kirk had to force  
himself not to react. He could barely tolerate watching Spock being  
groped so intimately.

A feeling of dread pooled in Kirk's gut. He suspected what A'sharon  
might have in mind for them. He had heard about such things-how the  
Klingons sometimes gave their captives one way out and one way only.

Kirk turned his gaze away, trying to give his friend some privacy in his  
humiliation.

"Don't look away," A'sharon ordered immediately. "Or I will squeeze so  
hard that he will never be able to father any children, should he so  
desire. Although I doubt he does," she laughed smugly.

Kirk met Spock's eyes in a silent apology, but the Vulcan's returning  
gaze was steady and not the slightest bit embarrassed. He was enduring  
this with his pride intact.

"I am sure you know what I have planned for you," A'sharon continued and  
pulled away from Spock. The Vulcan's shoulders relaxed a fraction. "It  
is not a new thing among us, and I am sure experienced spacefarers such  
as yourselves have heard about it. If your actions meet with my  
approval, I will let you go. My guards will take you to a place where  
the Enterprise will pick you up." A'sharon looked at Kirk first and  
there was an evil smile on her lips. "I am a woman of my word, Captain."

Kirk ventured another glance at his Vulcan friend. She was too  
confident. She had to be lying. How could she let them go? Spock shook  
his head almost imperceptibly. He didn't believe her either.

Spock stood unmoving. He had stopped trembling since his shackles and  
wet clothing had been removed.

"Look at me," A'sharon said, and Kirk reluctantly turned his gaze from  
Spock to her. She smiled. "You do know what I want, don't you?" His eyes  
were glued to A'sharon's.

"Answer me!" she ordered, and Kirk knew that he didn't have a choice.

"Yes, I know."

A'sharon's smile grew wider. "Tell us-tell him-what it is I want you to  
do, Captain Kirk. I can see that you know exactly what I am talking  
about. Tell your cold, unemotional Vulcan what you will have to do to  
him in order to save both your lives."

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't utter them.

"Oh no," A'sharon tsk-ed, and her facial expression grew even more  
satisfied. "Your hesitation will cost you. You will both have to do it,  
or I will not let you go. That will make this so much more interesting.  
We will see what truth there is to the rumor of the Vulcan seven-year  
cycle."

Kirk could see the tension in Spock's body as he finally suspected what  
was going to take place.

"Perhaps this is the one time in your illustrious career that your  
Vulcan first officer will not come through for you, Kirk?"

If there had been doubts before, they were gone now. He knew what  
A'sharon expected from them.

"There is no need to explain further, Captain," Spock said. "I have  
heard of this pirate ritual."

"Oh, but I disagree, Mr. Spock," A'sharon protested as her eyes wandered  
from Kirk to Spock and back again. "I will take as much pleasure from  
this as I possibly can, and you will not ruin it for me. Neither of  
you." She moved away from them and sat in her chair before she continued  
to speak. "I want to hear Captain Kirk say it. Tell him!" Her eyes  
darkened. The guards stepped closer.

"Tell him, or I will order my warriors to kill the Vulcan where he  
stands."

"Very well, Captain. Do as she wishes. Tell me what it is you must do,"  
Spock said calmly.

Even before the guard moved, Kirk knew what the result of Spock's  
approving words would be. He wished that Spock had stayed quiet, but as  
always, the Vulcan's first concern was for his captain.

The Klingon's fist against the side of his face was so forceful it  
brought Spock to his knees. Still, he accepted the blow without a sound  
leaving his lips, but a trickle of dark green blood ran down the squared  
chin. Kirk knew that if the Klingon had aimed his violence at him  
instead, he would have passed out. Spock only closed his eyes for a  
moment and then the dark gaze met Kirk's as Spock waited to hear the  
words, and silently, the Vulcan got to his feet.

Kirk cleared his throat. He knew A'sharon's patience was definitely  
wearing thin. "If we're going to get out of here, I'll have to use you."  
Kirk halted, but forced himself to keep looking at his friend, ".to use  
you-sexually."

"Not good enough," A'sharon said. "Spell it out. I want to hear you say  
it."

"Damn it!" Kirk shouted. "Isn't it enough that we'll have to do it? Do I  
have to talk about it as well?"

"Ah, yes, Captain Kirk," A'sharon said. She didn't laugh, she didn't  
even smile as she walked toward him. She did not speak until she was  
close enough for him to detect the unmistakable scent of a Klingon.  
Maybe their smell was why he disliked them so much? A'sharon smelled  
sweet, dirty, and sickening.

"I wish to know if the rumors are true. Do Captain Kirk and his Mister  
Spock spend their nights together, mating like a pair of targs in heat?"

Kirk stared at Spock, who didn't even blink. Were there rumors like  
those going around? The chuckle that came from A'sharon made his blood  
boil. He loathed the way she seemed able to read his mind.

"My dear Captain, did you not know? Did you not know the rumors that  
speculate whether or not the stoic Vulcan loses control while you fuck  
him in the ass? If he lets you fuck him, or if he is the one on top all  
the time? Didn't you know that Kang once said he wished he could find  
out whether you give a decent blowjob after practicing on a  
double-ridged Vulcan cock for so long?"

Her crudeness made bile rise in Kirk's throat. She made everything he  
had ever felt for Spock seem filthy, and he had strong feelings, very  
strong feelings for his first officer. Until just before they were  
brought back to this room, he had never consciously had sexual thoughts  
about his first officer. He'd loved Spock for a long time, but he'd  
tried to tell himself that it was a brotherly love. He knew that it  
wasn't true, of course.

Back in the dungeon, when he had finally admitted the truth to himself,  
he had felt shame, then a wish that Spock might feel the same desire. He  
remembered the look Spock had given him, a look full of-hope? Now,  
A'sharon had shamed them both, and made what they might mean to each  
other seem wrong, when his first thought had been how right the  
realization had felt.

A delicate hand cupped his chin, and A'sharon's dry palm rested against  
his cheek. The Klingon moved even closer. She exuded power and danger.  
Kirk nearly backed away but forced himself to remain still as her eyes  
locked with his. "Now, whether it is true or not, I want to hear you say  
it, and then you are going to do it and make those rumors true. While  
you are fucking each other, I want you to tell your Vulcan exactly how  
it makes you feel. If you lie, I will kill you both. Your eyes, Captain,  
will show me if you speak the truth."

What had A'sharon seen in his eyes? How could she know what was in his  
heart when he hadn't admitted it until so recently?

It would be rape, Kirk told himself, but the way A'sharon looked at him  
told him that she was losing her patience, so he started talking. "I  
will have to fuck you, Spock." Kirk said, and this time he didn't look  
at his first officer. He couldn't, ".and then you will have to do the  
same to me, and by God.I hope we're both capable of doing it, or we will  
die."

A'sharon patted Kirk's cheek.

"Very good, Captain. Very good." Then she turned to her guards. "Take  
the prisoners away. Move them to the rokeg section. You know what to  
do."

Kirk glared at A'sharon, who flashed him a smile. Her face revealed  
nothing, and Kirk wondered if they had been fooled. If this was simply a  
part of her plan to torture them..

Kirk bit his lip, holding his hands stubbornly by his sides. He was  
boiling inside at the way she had treated Spock. So help him, he would  
kill that Klingon bitch with his bare hands. The desire to hurt this  
woman was overwhelming, and the hatred was debilitating, making it  
difficult to think. He tried to fight it, but then he remembered what  
this woman had done. Kirk had seen too many Golden Dust victims. The  
statistics of thousands dead from the drug didn't affect him half as  
much as the memories of addicts he had seen on pleasure planets  
throughout the quadrant. Shore leave wasn't always all good times.

A'sharon had supplied many systems with Golden Dust, and for what?  
Money? She had no regard for life whatsoever. Kirk remembered the  
skeletons beneath the structure; he remembered how her guards had  
treated them for the past week. They had gotten almost no food, and  
barely enough of the foul-tasting water to keep them alive.

But the image that was burned into his retinas was the way she had  
touched Spock.

If she killed Spock, Kirk would die trying to capture her, both to  
avenge his friend, and to punish her for the crimes she had committed.  
Of course, he would do it anyway, if given half a chance. But he was  
manhandled through the corridors, forced to move forward by blows to his  
back and shoulders.

He could hear Spock's labored breathing just a few steps behind him.  
Eventually, they were thrown into a room. There were two tiny shower  
stalls, with only the nozzles protruding from the wall. There were no  
cabinets or drawers, and the room was completely sterile and empty. It  
reminded Kirk of a morgue.

"Shower," said the guard. "We will be back in ten minutes, and by then  
you will be finished."

They had no choice but to follow instructions. Kirk shed his boots and  
pants, trying not to watch Spock doing the same beside him. Instead, he  
surveyed the place. The walls were bare, and there was no loose  
equipment of any kind they could use as a weapon.

Stepping into one of the two showers, he was surprised to find warm  
water gushing from the overhead faucet, and he hoped the fine spray  
would help Spock to feel warmer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances," Spock replied  
coolly, as he stepped into the shower stall beside Kirk.

How many times had he seen Spock naked? A hundred? More? And yet, it had  
never been so difficult to ignore the long-limbed grace of his friend.

To distract himself, Kirk closed his eyes and rubbed the water over his  
body, trying to get rid of days of sweat and grime. There was no soap or  
anything else to wash away the dirt. Ignoring the sudden longing for  
Starfleet standard soap, Kirk tried not to think, but his mind lingered  
on their situation. What if this were just another part of the sick game  
A'sharon was playing? Perhaps she was only giving them their last shower  
and last meal before they were executed-after performing like whores at  
a brothel.

Or perhaps A'sharon only treated them to these things, and then she  
would make him watch while the guards tortured Spock. Kirk knew these  
pirates; they had many ways of tormenting their captives, and A'sharon  
had made it clear that she would find torturing Spock the greater  
challenge. Several of the methods used flew through Kirk's mind as he  
ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rinse away sweat.

"So, are we going to go through with this?" Kirk asked aloud as he wiped  
the water out of his hair. He watched the dirt flowing down the drain.

"Yes," Spock said.

"It might not do any good. I wonder if A'sharon is going to keep her  
promise."

"Your concern is relevant. Yet, doing as she requests.."

Kirk's anger rose, and he interrupted. "Dammit, Spock. She's forcing us  
to have sex!" He was hoping to get some kind of reaction from the  
Vulcan.

Spock ran his long fingers over his right leg, refusing to look up. Kirk  
watched the slender body as the Vulcan straightened finally and wiped  
water from his eyes. There was nothing between them. No shower walls, no  
curtains-nothing. They were together, nude, and soon they would have to  
fuck each other. Kirk swallowed.

You want this.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. I see no reason for your agitation. If it saves our lives.."

"It might not."

"It may give the Enterprise the time she needs to find us, Jim," Spock  
said, and finally lifted his head to meet his captain's gaze. Kirk saw  
determination there and not an ounce of fear. Would Spock actually go  
through with this?

"If we do not follow her orders, we may.."

Horrible visions appeared in Kirk's mind, clear as day.

She would torture Spock and use Klingon painsticks or-even  
worse-mind-probes that would drive a telepathic Vulcan insane.. He could  
see Spock screaming from the pain, losing control, going crazy. Kirk  
couldn't allow that to happen. He would never forgive himself if that  
brilliant, shining soul were damaged.

"All right," Kirk said. "So, we go through with it?"

"Yes."

"You seem very at ease with the situation, Spock," Kirk said. He was  
puzzled by the Vulcan's ready acceptance.

"We do not have much of a choice, Jim. The situation will not improve by  
my refusal to cooperate. We must comply with A'sharon's demands, unless  
you have a more efficient plan," Spock said patiently.

"I don't."

Forcing the unpleasant thoughts away, Kirk ran his fingers over his  
chest. The water was clean, and he could have stayed forever. Watching,  
and trying not to watch Spock, was heaven and hell, both at the same  
time.

How could he possibly make this ordeal as painless as possible for both  
of them? Would A'sharon decide who would do what first?

Kirk would prefer Spock to take him first, for-god help him-he knew that  
he could go through with it, because he actually wanted Spock. He would  
have no trouble fucking his first officer. Kirk swallowed. But if Spock  
wasn't able to.perform, they'd both die anyway. If he made sure Spock  
was first, he could at least spare his friend the humiliation of being  
fucked in front of that Klingon bitch.

Kirk fought the sensation of warmth pooling in his gut at the thought of  
Spock.doing that.to him. He was growing hard at the mere thought.

Disgusted with himself, Kirk stepped out of the shower, turning away  
from Spock. He snatched one of the small towels left there by the guard,  
drying himself quickly. How did Spock feel about this? He turned the  
question over and over again.

"Spock." he began.

"Yes, Jim."

Kirk glanced over at Spock, who seemed completely unselfconscious as he  
dried himself. Even now, gaunt from lack of food and with his usually  
neat hair tousled and damp, Spock was tall, muscular, and absolutely  
beautiful.

"I.."

Kirk was interrupted as the doors opened, and a guard handed them clean  
clothes. The moment was lost, and he couldn't believe he had let it slip  
away. Cursing inwardly, he pulled on the black trousers and the  
cream-colored tunic. Spock was efficient, too, and still the guard  
barked impatiently.

"Move," he said and waved the disrupter at them. They were both ushered  
out of the shower stalls and through a short corridor. Kirk was getting  
mightily tired of being bossed around, but there was nothing they could  
do about it. Moments later they stepped into another room, where  
A'sharon waited for them. Spock first. Kirk thought he still looked  
tired, but at least he was clean. Kirk realized that being clean would  
make Spock more calm and focused. Being filthy was something the Vulcan  
abhorred.

"I have been waiting impatiently for you. Join me," A'sharon ordered.

Stiffly, Kirk moved to sit at the round table. The room seemed very much  
like a dungeon. The walls were a dark kind of rock, and torches on the  
walls lit up the place. As soon as they were seated, the guards stood  
around them, weapons at the ready.

"I apologize," she said unnecessarily. "Having guards at the table is  
rude, I am aware of that, but you know the reason for their presence."

"Indeed," Spock commented dryly. "You are fearful that we will attack  
you, overpower you, murder you, and then attempt to escape this  
structure."

"I.."

"You are perfectly correct, of course," Spock continued as if he hadn't  
noticed A'sharon's attempt at speaking.

She remained silent for a moment. "I had forgotten Vulcans' habit of  
always pointing out the obvious," she commented icily. "Do you not find  
that an annoying habit in your first officer, Captain?"

"Spock is the best first officer in Starfleet, and his honesty is one of  
his most valuable traits," Kirk said.

"We shall eat," A'sharon said and called for food.

Young slave-boys of different species entered, filling the table with  
what were probably considered Klingon delicacies.

Kirk's stomach rumbled. He felt weak and ravenous. Even the ra'cht and  
the gagh seemed tempting at this point.

"I suggest we eat, Captain," Spock commented when Kirk didn't move to  
taste the food.

"I assure you, it isn't poisonous." A'sharon laughed and dug in.

Obviously, she enjoyed the meal, but her table manners left a lot to be  
desired. Her face showed utter bliss as she tasted several of the dishes  
on the table. Watching her eat with her fingers, Kirk couldn't help  
wondering if she had taken a shower, too. He doubted it. She poured  
herself a glass of Klingon blood wine and shot him a toothy grin.

"Would you care for a taste, Captain?" she asked.

Kirk shook his head. Klingon Blood wine on an empty stomach was a bad  
idea. Especially if A'sharon still insisted that he and Spock.. Kirk let  
the thought trail into nothing. He didn't want to think about it. He  
could think of nothing else.

Thoughts of Spock as a sexual being were something he avoided. Long ago,  
he had realized he could be attracted to his first officer, but he had  
consciously tried not to think about it. Never before, though, had that  
attraction been brought into the open this way. A'sharon's crude words  
still rang in his mind.

".if the stoic Vulcan loses control while you fuck him.is he on top all  
the time?.give a decent blowjob after practicing on a double ridged  
Vulcan cock for so long.."

A'sharon's smile told Kirk she knew what he was thinking. The way her  
dark eyes seemed to know his every thought and every feeling unnerved  
him.

"Eat, Captain. You'll need your strength later tonight. I had planned  
for you and Spock to provide this evening's entertainment. Perhaps I  
will keep you for more than a day if you come through for me.."

Kirk ignored her comments, as did Spock, who was already eating one of  
the few vegetarian dishes on the table. Kirk loathed following the  
Klingon's command, but he knew he had to eat. So he did, despite the  
fact that the water tasted strange and made him feel weak. Kirk didn't  
remember the last time he had drunk water that didn't taste like it was  
polluted.

The food could just as well have been field rations. Spock seemed to, if  
not enjoy it, at least not dislike the meal. Kirk sometimes envied the  
Vulcan's ability to focus on one thing at a time. He was quite sure  
Spock's mind didn't even touch the subject of what they were about to be  
forced to do.

"That's enough," A'sharon said suddenly, and the boys who had served the  
food came back and took it away.

¯¯¯  
No matter how prepared Kirk thought he was, the sight of A'sharon lying  
on a divan made him shiver with unease. She looked at them both with a  
gaze he knew all too well. Despite her condescending attitude, Kirk knew  
she found them both attractive, and she was going to enjoy this  
spectacle.

"We will get through this, Captain," the Vulcan said, and Kirk turned  
his head to Spock, standing next to him. Kirk felt an overwhelming sense  
of fondness and gratitude for Spock at the words. He spoke so calmly and  
he was giving support in every way he knew how.

They were standing in front of A'sharon's divan, with the guards behind  
them. The room was the most beautiful one Kirk had seen so far. Of  
course, A'sharon would want to be comfortable when watching them..

Kirk willed himself to relax. He wanted Spock, he couldn't deny it, and  
he'd be damned if he were going to feel guilty for his desire. There was  
nothing he could do to stop A'sharon's plans. Spock knew that, and so  
did he.

"Get those clothes off," A'sharon barked.

Finally as calm as he could get, Kirk watched Spock pulling the black  
shirt out of his pants. Transfixed, he followed the Vulcan's  
long-fingered hands as they undid each button. He couldn't help drinking  
in the sight of the naked skin and the firmly sculpted musculature that  
was slowly revealed.

God, Spock, I want you.

He looked up, but the Vulcan's eyes were closed. What was going on in  
Spock's mind right now? Was he scared, angry, disgusted or just  
determined? Would this ruin their friendship? Damn A'sharon to the  
deepest hells. Spock means more to me than any other person. If I lose  
his friendship, it'll kill me.

"You too," A'sharon ordered.

Kirk started. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to get out of his own  
clothes. Watching Spock..

Maybe he should tell A'sharon that he would rather die than do this? But  
that would mean Spock's death as well. Wouldn't he rather lose his  
friend's respect than see him die from A'sharon's torture?

Yes.

Kirk closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will away his erection, but  
why should he fight it? Spock would notice soon enough, and Kirk thought  
that perhaps he should be grateful that he was able to get hard. Or else  
they would die.

The Vulcan's hands were steady and Kirk lifted his head to meet the dark  
gaze. To his relief, there was nothing but acceptance and calm in  
Spock's eyes.

"You must begin, Captain," Spock said, and Kirk was torn out of his  
jumbled thoughts. He shook his head.

"No, Spock. You have to begin.." But he was unable to explain to his  
first officer why he wanted it that way.

Kirk couldn't tell Spock that he actually wanted this, and that he could  
never forgive himself if he fucked Spock and the Vulcan ended up hating  
him for it.

But if Spock began, if Spock was able to go through with it.what did  
that mean? Something nagged at Kirk's mind. Something about Vulcans.but  
the thought slipped from him, illusive.

A'sharon snorted, "Isn't this cute? I don't care who starts fucking who,  
but since you two are acting like human gentlemen." the word was spat  
out like an insult, "I suppose I'll have to decide."

Her words were cut off by a strange, familiar sensation. Kirk  
straightened as he met A'sharon's gaze. Her eyes blazed with fury, and a  
satisfied grin spread on his lips. She wouldn't get what she wanted, and  
that pleased him no end. The feeling intensified, gripping him-it was a  
transporter beam. He turned his head toward Spock, watching the almost  
naked form dissolving.

Kirk had never been so relieved and so disappointed in his life. As they  
materialized on the transporter platform, he couldn't stay on his feet.  
Spock's arms went around him in a supportive grip.

"Blast that fucking underground complex to hell!" Kirk whispered  
angrily, knowing his orders for once wouldn't be followed.

END part 1

PART TWO

Kirk awakened feeling disoriented. He blinked against the bright light  
and at Nurse Chapel's face hovering over him. Oh, so he was in sickbay?

"Captain, you're awake." The relief in Chapel's voice was obvious. He  
tried to move, but a splitting headache and a bout of nausea made him  
change his mind.

"What.."

"We've been cleaning mercury out of your system for almost twenty-four  
hours," Nurse Chapel explained. "I'll go fetch Dr. McCoy." She was gone  
before Kirk could say anything, but he didn't have to wait long before  
McCoy showed at his bedside.

"Sleeping Beauty-awake at last," the doctor teased. "I was starting to  
worry that this thick skull of yours had taken permanent damage."

"What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?" McCoy said.

"You sedated me!"

"Well," McCoy squirmed a little. "If I hadn't, you'd have gone off to  
the bridge and stayed there until you dropped. You had a load of mercury  
in your system. I had to get rid of it."

"Mercury?"

"Probably from the water."

"So that's what it was. It tasted funny, that's for sure. And you  
couldn't have told me this?"

McCoy didn't answer and Kirk sighed. That doctor just knew him too well.

"Bones, just give me the status of the ship."

"Uh-uh, no shoptalk yet. You've just woken up from being comatose. The  
Silver Lady will have to make do without you for another day or so."

"Dammit, Bones. Just tell me what's going on. What happened to A'sharon  
and her people? Where's Spock? How did you find us?"

Bones sighed impatiently. "All right, all right. I should have known. We  
found you because Scotty upgraded the sensors and managed to penetrate  
the shielding of the Klingon complex."

"How did you find out we were there?"

"I don't know exactly, but Scotty said something about Sulu beating the  
crap out of a Klingon he ran into at a bar on Starbase Four."

"I guess Starfleet wasn't too happy about you going into Klingon  
territory, eh?"

"Starfleet? No. But they took it a whole lot better than the Klingon  
High Council did, I can tell you that," McCoy said dryly.

Kirk laughed but stopped when it resulted in a coughing fit.

"Damn," he groaned. "How long will I have to stay here?"

"Another day or so," Bones replied.

"And where's Spock?"

Bones looked away. "He's running the ship while you rest, so don't you  
worry. If A'sharon is out there, he'll find her."

Spock had of course been cleared for duty long before Kirk, and the  
Vulcan hadn't even shown up in sickbay to brief him. That was unheard  
of.

After a day cooped up in too-close proximity to McCoy and another  
blood-filtering, Kirk was ready to explode. Just finding out that  
A'sharon had escaped was driving him nuts.

"Dammit, Bones. There's nothing wrong with me. Just let me out of here!"

A grunt was the only reply he got. Kirk sighed heavily. The nausea was  
gone and so was the headache. He felt tired and slightly weak, but it  
was nothing he couldn't handle.

"There are still traces of mercury in your bloodstream, Jim. I'm not  
letting you out of here before I've gotten rid of it. A few more days in  
A'sharon's loving care and the water could have killed you. I've no idea  
how you managed to stay on your feet for so long."

"I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for," Kirk groused.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, Jim! I'm the doctor, and  
you'd better just let me do my job."

Kirk knew his friend had probably been worried sick for both him and  
Spock. After all, they'd been gone for a week without contacting the  
ship

"If I've managed to purge your system of another twenty percent of the  
mercury by tomorrow, I'm going to let you out of here to rest in your  
own quarters. But you won't be back on the bridge for another couple of  
days. You hear me?" McCoy's voice was softer, but Kirk recognized the  
steel beneath and fell back on the bed, defeated.

"Try to get some sleep, Jim," McCoy said, as he walked out of the  
relative seclusion of the private room.

The lights lowered at McCoy's command and Kirk shut his eyes. He  
immediately regretted it. Memories from the Klingon ship came over him,  
and he opened his eyes again. Kirk knew McCoy would be there in a flash  
if he indicated he needed to talk, but he really didn't want to.

I want to know what's going on. Why hasn't he shown up in sickbay to  
brief me? I want the details on A'sharon's escape.

Kirk stopped. He knew that wasn't all. He needed to know that he and  
Spock were all right.

Spock, damn you. Where are you? You're the one I need to talk to!

Spock had probably meditated his way through this ordeal. Others might  
believe that the Vulcan hadn't been affected, but Kirk knew better.  
Beneath that calm, cool exterior, Spock was vulnerable, too.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't likely to talk about what had happened. Maybe  
that was why Spock was avoiding him?

¯¯¯  
As Kirk was on the edge of dozing off, he sensed something outside his  
private cubicle. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw  
movement in the corridor. He could discern a tall, dark figure in the  
shadows.

Of course, it was Spock, looking at Kirk with an indecipherable  
expression on his face.

As soon as Kirk realized the Vulcan was there, the lithe figure  
disappeared into the darkness of ship's night.

"Spock!" he whispered harshly. His voice was strangely weak, as if it,  
too, was strained from exhaustion. He got out of bed and tried to shout.  
"Spock!" but the word came out as a hoarse whisper. He was sweating and  
breathing heavily. He hadn't realized just how weak he still was.  
Sometimes he envied the Vulcan's healing capabilities and his strength.

"Captain. What are you doing out of bed? You still require bed rest."

Relief washed over Kirk when he heard the Vulcan's deep voice only a few  
feet away. He met the dark, compassionate gaze. At least Spock didn't  
hate him. He hadn't even realized that he'd been worried about that.

"I need to talk to you."

"At this hour?" Spock said disapprovingly, but his voice was a soft  
murmur.

"I saw you. Why are you avoiding me?"

The Vulcan averted his gaze.

"I shall help you back into bed," Spock said, ignoring the question.

"Dammit, Spock. I don't need your help!"

Anger flared suddenly, hotly in Kirk at the Vulcan's dismissal. He  
pushed himself from the wall and climbed back into bed unsteadily. He  
didn't want to be touched and shrugged the Vulcan's hand off his  
shoulder. Suddenly he didn't want Spock there. Talking to him seemed  
much less important now. Kirk had forgotten how cold and unapproachable  
Spock could be when he wanted. But two could play at that game.

"Please, Jim. Let me help you."

"Why should you want to? I haven't seen you around sickbay the entire  
time I've been confined here. What's with this sudden care?" Kirk spat,  
and he hated himself for the vulnerability in his voice. He sounded like  
a disappointed child. God, he hated this. He hated the weakness, he  
hated the guilt, he hated the distance and the coldness in the Vulcan's  
eyes moments ago. But he also hated the pity and concern he could see  
now. He didn't want to be pitied, especially not by Spock.

"I.apologize, Captain, for not seeing you in sickbay. I believed that  
our spending some time separately would make our.experiences on Praxis  
easier to deal with. I regret it if I was mistaken."

"We need to talk, Spock."

"You should rest. You are still weak from the mercury poisoning."

Kirk knew better than to push, but he was disappointed. It hurt to  
realize that Spock had been avoiding him.

Spock turned to leave, but paused in the doorway, hesitating. Then the  
gaze became warmer. "I am.gratified that you are feeling better."

Kirk couldn't help flashing a weak smile at Spock. Perhaps they would  
talk after all. But not now. Not yet.

"As am I, Spock. As am I. Will I see you tomorrow?" Kirk asked.

"We shall see."

Kirk watched him go, and soon the black-clad figure was one with the  
shadows in the corridor.

¯¯¯

The next day, McCoy released him to rest in his quarters, and late in  
the afternoon Kirk awakened to the sound of the door chime. He sat and  
rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Come."

The person who stepped inside his quarters was the one he had wanted to  
see since he woke up that morning.

"Spock."

The Vulcan stood with his hands clasped behind his back, not meeting his  
gaze. Still, he was a sight for sore eyes.

Kirk pushed himself up to lean against the wall, feeling a little cold  
and dizzy. No doubt the effects of the mercury poisoning. He crossed his  
legs at the ankles and waited.

Spock had regained some of his weight and was no longer so painfully  
thin. He wasn't so pale, and his eyes were clear. Vulcans certainly  
handled poison better than humans did

"You wished to speak with me, Captain?" Spock said.

"I want a status report," Kirk said, thinking that perhaps the other  
would loosen up if they started out with business. "Sit down."

Spock hesitated, but eventually he sat on the chair beside the bed,  
folding his hands in his lap.

His first words came hesitantly. "We are following a weak warp-trail  
from the vessel in which A'sharon escaped. Mr. Scott has been working to  
boost the sensors and I believe that we will catch up with her in  
approximately twenty-six point one hours."

Kirk frowned. He'd been out of the loop for two days and they still  
weren't closer than that? "How did she get so far ahead of us?"

"Mr. Scott transferred all power to the transporters and the short-range  
scanners in his attempt to rescue us from the underground complex. The  
sensors did not pick up the escaping vessel immediately."

"I see, but when they did, why didn't the Enterprise go into pursuit  
right away?" Kirk felt disappointed. They'd been so close to capturing  
A'sharon, and destroying this Golden Dust operation and now..

"Engineering managed to transfer the power back to the essential systems  
in four point six hours. However, the inertial dampers were inoperable-"

"How did that happen?" Kirk couldn't stop himself from asking, and sat  
up straighter, watching Spock intently.

He should know that Spock would give him all the information necessary  
in due time, but the Vulcan lifted a patient eyebrow and responded to  
his question.

"The Enterprise was engaged in battle with a Klingon scoutship only  
hours before A'sharon escaped. Mr. Scott managed to destroy it, but not  
before the dampers were disabled."

"Damn," Kirk muttered to himself. With the dampers off line there was no  
way the ship could have gone into warp.

"It took the crew fourteen point five hours to correct the problem. By  
then, the warp-trail had weakened."

"And we haven't been able to catch up with them?"

"We nearly lost A'sharon's trail," Spock explained patiently. "I am  
certain she knows we are stalking her. She is flying at her ship's top  
warp speed and it is close to our maximum speed. However, my estimates  
are that she cannot keep doing so for much longer. A'sharon's craft is  
not capable of sustaining such high velocity for more than four standard  
days. Those days are coming to an end."

"That's good," Kirk said and returned to his relaxed position on the  
bed.

At least they hadn't lost her. Spock had done a good job. Kirk was  
satisfied, knowing that even in a crisis he could trust his crew to  
perform their duties to the best of their ability. Of course, he knew  
that already. They'd pulled through too many times for him not to. And  
he could always trust Spock to take care of both ship and crew when the  
captain couldn't be there.

Kirk was unable to stop the warmth from flooding his eyes. Spock noticed  
and swallowed hard. Eventually, the Vulcan looked down at his hands.

"What about Starfleet Command? What orders have they given us?" Kirk  
said, his voice more curt than he meant. Spock's obvious reluctance to  
meet his eyes hurt more than he expected.

"We are to apprehend A'sharon.." Spock seemed to hesitate.

"What?"

"We have been ordered to cooperate with the IKC baHwI and her commander,  
Korasz."

Kirk sighed. Not quite able to keep the disbelief from his voice, he sai  
d, "Starfleet has ordered us to cooperate with the Klingons?"

"Yes. I have begun initial contact with Commander Korasz," Spock  
explained. "He is impatient. Having the Enterprise in Klingon space so  
close to the home world made the council.uncomfortable."

"I can imagine," Kirk said dryly.

Kirk got out of bed and started pacing. His body was suddenly coursing  
with nervous energy, but he soon sat on the bed. Spock was quiet. Kirk  
smiled crookedly. How typical of Spock to wait for his nervousness to  
dissipate. By god, the Vulcan knew him too well.

"Why do they want our help?" Kirk said eventually.

Some of Spock's tension seemed to bleed out of him. Kirk knew there was  
more to his friend's discomfiture than just reluctance to tell his  
captain about the forced truce with the Klingons, but it saddened him to  
see Spock acting so awkwardly around him. Not even during, or after, the  
pon farr had Spock been so.jumpy. But this was no time to discuss their  
personal problems, so Kirk waited patiently for the rest of Spock's  
report.

"A'sharon has been exposed, her facility closed down and some of the  
people from her sect have been brought to Qo'Nos for trial."

"But not all?"

"No, she, of course, and several of her men managed to escape. The  
members of the Klingon High Council have been trying to apprehend her  
for a very long time, and I believe that the information of her  
whereabouts has.dishonored them and made them look incompetent. A'sharon  
has, in essence, been operating 'right under their noses..'"

Kirk smiled at the colloquialism. It sounded unfamiliar coming from his  
correct first officer.

".for quite some time. They are not pleased with this revelation. They  
are eager to help us pursue and capture A'sharon and punish her  
accordingly."

"I can see why," Kirk agreed thoughtfully. "This must be a slap in the  
face. If the situation weren't so grim, I'd say it served them right."  
He didn't even try to hide his distaste for the High Council's  
incompetence. The fact that A'sharon had been operating so close to the  
home world was incredible. Spock knew exactly how he felt, but Spock  
would also know that they would both have to put their dislike aside in  
the line of duty.

"The Klingons have promised to work with the Federation to catch  
A'sharon and the remaining members of the quvQu sect. Klingons abhor  
drugs, and Golden Dust is one of the worst drugs created in many years."

"All right," Kirk continued, sighing. "Starfleet orders us to cooperate  
with Korasz, so cooperate we will. Where is he now?"

"He is moving towards our position, but while we are moving at maximum  
speed, the baHwI will be unable to catch up with the Enterprise."

"And we can't afford to wait," Kirk stated matter-of-factly.

There didn't seem to be much he could do. The Enterprise would pursue  
A'sharon's vessel with Scotty or Spock on the bridge just as easily as  
it would with him commanding.

Kirk hated to admit that it was a good thing he wasn't indispensable,  
for he also knew that Bones was right-he had to get well. He'd take the  
opportunity to rest and prepare for the meeting with A'sharon while he  
waited. Meanwhile, he and Spock had more personal matters they needed to  
address.

With that, he decided that Spock's debriefing was concluded. Knowing  
that it was up to him to get them talking, Kirk rose and walked over to  
Spock. His palms were damp, and he swallowed. Why was it suddenly so  
difficult to be close to this man? Still, he didn't stop until he was  
standing so close that he could feel heat radiating off the  
warmer-than-human body. The tension was instantly back in Spock's body

It almost seemed as though Spock were afraid of him. It had been years  
since Spock had been formal with him, years since the Vulcan hadn't  
called him Jim in private, it had even been years since he had shied  
away from Kirk's touch or his closeness.

Had A'sharon destroyed everything? Not only their friendship, but their  
innocence as well? Kirk suddenly wished the truth had never been  
revealed. Everything was so much easier before he had realized that he  
wanted Spock.

The attraction was certainly physical, but it was more than that. It was  
the lure of a truly intimate relationship.

Kirk forced himself to move closer, to push through the barrier that had  
been erected between them since Praxis. Breaking that barrier meant  
going back and mending the comfortable friendship they used to have. He  
valued the security and loyalty their connection incorporated: the  
friendship and the humor, their quiet evenings while playing chess, or  
the intense arguments they sometimes had.

Spock was intelligent and stood his own ground, and he was one of the  
few people around Kirk who really dared oppose him. He could remember  
many topics on which they didn't agree, but also how they could always  
discuss even those matters.

He didn't want to lose that, but most of all he didn't want to lose  
Spock.

Now, the Vulcan seemed like the ice block Bones sometimes accused him of  
being.

"Do I disgust you so, Spock?" he asked softly.

The Vulcan didn't move, nor did he say anything. Kirk closed his eyes,  
not wanting to see the coldness he feared was in Spock's gaze.

"Is our friendship in shambles because of what A'sharon did to us?" Kirk  
whispered and finally had to step away from his friend. He couldn't  
stand it if Spock loathed having him so close. "Can we talk about this?"  
Kirk continued, hoping that Spock wouldn't keep denying him an answer.  
He couldn't force Spock to speak, but he made himself look into the  
other's eyes again, waiting with a patience he didn't truly feel.

Spock's face wasn't filled with disgust as Kirk had expected. There was  
pain in the Vulcan's eyes. Kirk swallowed.

Pain. But why?

"What is there to talk about, Captain?" Spock said finally. "There is  
nothing we can say or do to change what happened on Praxis. I do not  
understand why we must dwell on such an unpleasant experience."

"Is that your final word, Mr. Spock?" Kirk said, and knew that he, too,  
was adept at hiding his true feelings if he had to-or so he'd thought.  
The memory of how A'sharon had seen right through him made him waver.

Just then, a subtle change in the Vulcan's facial expression caught his  
eye. What was it? Kirk had had years learning to decipher the changes in  
Spock's features. He didn't think there was another person in the  
universe able to read Spock the way he could, and yet right now.it was  
difficult. What had the passing emotion across Spock's face been? Had it  
been disgust, shame or denial? What? Could it have been fear?

"If I ask you to please talk to me about this, would you?" Kirk asked  
softly.

Something in Spock's eyes told him that he had to press just a little  
bit harder, push just a bit more, and maybe he would get through. He had  
to make the Vulcan realize that they had to talk about this or it would  
fester, become an ugly infection. Silence would spread through their  
friendship and eventually cause its death.

"You are my captain. There is nothing I would not do if duty required it  
of me."

That response hurt more than anything else Spock could have said.  
Swallowing hard, Kirk fought off a sense of futility. Had he already  
lost the person who meant more to him than anyone else?

"And what if it isn't Captain Kirk who is asking you to talk?" he  
continued quietly. "What if it's Jim, your friend?"

Spock seemed trapped. His knuckles turned white, gripping the armrests.  
For some reason, that gesture gave Kirk hope.

"What do you wish to talk about, Jim?" Spock said, his voice raspy with  
emotions he couldn't seem to hold back.

Kirk relaxed. Somehow he had managed to reach Spock, and maybe they  
could get past this. But how?

Was Spock so ashamed of what A'sharon had demanded from them? Or was he  
disgusted by the idea that Kirk actually wanted him?

Spock must know exactly how much Kirk had wanted him that day, despite  
the circumstances.

"I want to talk about what happened between us on Praxis, Spock."

"There is no reason to discuss the matter," Spock said stubbornly, not  
meeting his gaze.

"Yes, there is," Kirk protested, gripping the armrests of the chair,  
looming over Spock, causing their hands to brush lightly.

Spock inhaled as if the touch was painful, and his face was mere inches  
from Kirk's. He held Spock's gaze-he could be just as stubborn-and this  
was far too important to let go.

"We must talk about it. Our friendship depends on it. Everything depends  
on it!"

"What you are saying is that you wish to speak of how I shamed myself,  
and how I tainted our friendship with emotions that have no place  
between us!" Spock said and shot out of the chair, pushing Kirk aside so  
fast that he had no time to react. He was taken aback by the disgust in  
Spock's deep brown eyes, by the absolute horror and self-loathing there.

Spock must be very distraught to be showing his emotions so openly, but  
before Kirk was able to deny the misunderstanding between them, Spock  
had bolted from the room.

Shocked by Spock's outburst, Kirk was unable to move. The Vulcan was  
always logical and Kirk had never seen him acting or thinking so  
irrationally..

Spock had said something so completely illogical that Kirk had to stop  
and think. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Spock  
meant. His words brought Kirk back to that moment when they both thought  
they were going to have to go through with the sexual act.

Spock had been calm, centered. He had even encouraged Kirk. Reliving the  
memory, he wondered if he hadn't seen more than just acceptance in  
Spock's eyes. Had there been a hint of anticipation as well? Had they  
both secretly wanted this forced encounter? No wonder Spock was blaming  
himself. It was just like him to take the blame for something he  
couldn't control. Kirk wasn't surprised that Spock resented the feelings  
once they surfaced and made him do things he normally wouldn't. Rushing  
to Spock's cabin before making some decisions on his own was of no use.

Suddenly, his mouth was very dry. Kirk brought out a bottle of scotch  
and poured himself a drink. He grimaced at the burning sensation as the  
amber liquid slid

down his throat, but he knew that no matter what he decided, at least  
Spock cared for him, very much indeed. Whatever his decision about their  
future, he must let Spock know that the reverse was also true.  
¯¯¯  
Early next morning, Kirk was torn from his deep sleep by the sound of  
yellow alert klaxons blaring through the corridors. Reflexively, Kirk  
got dressed, and stopped dead in his tracks just as he was about to  
leave his cabin. He thought he would go mad. McCoy would have his head  
if he went to the bridge now.

"Dr. McCoy to Captain Kirk."

"Yeah, Bones, I'm here. I'm not going."

The doctor chuckled knowingly. "I was just about to offer to go with  
you, to make sure you don't over exert yourself. Put your uniform on."

Relief washed over Kirk at the physician's words and he didn't bother  
trying to keep it from his voice. "Thanks, Bones."

The doors to Kirk's quarters slid open to reveal the physician waiting  
in the corridor outside.

"All right, Captain, let's go."

Together they strode to the turbolift. The ride felt twice as long as  
usual. When the doors finally slid apart and Kirk could step onto the  
bridge, he felt like he'd finally come home. It had been over two weeks  
since he'd sat in the command chair. Two long, agonizing weeks. Some of  
the aches and pains just drained away when Spock turned the command  
chair to see who had just entered.

"Captain," he said calmly, as if there were nothing amiss between them.

Kirk smiled into the dark brown eyes. Spock rose and offered the chair  
to him. With a look at Bones, who nodded, Kirk slid into it. He touched  
the armrests fondly, reveling in the feel of the soft leather, and  
rejoicing in the fact that he was back on the bridge.

"Should we leave you two alone, Captain?" McCoy quipped.

"What?" Kirk didn't realize what the doctor meant until he looked  
pointedly at Kirk's hands, still moving across the armrests as if they  
were the soft skin of a lover. He blushed and stopped.

"Mr. Spock. Report," he said curtly and ignored the chuckle coming from  
McCoy. Spock had taken his place at the science station, and was now  
studying the readouts.

"The vessel we are pursuing seems to have.vanished, Captain," Spock  
informed him.

"Vanished?" Kirk leaned forward. "How could that happen? Mr. Chekov?"

"Unknown, sir. The sensors are no longer picking up a varp signature. Ve  
have been following it steadily, but here it just.ends, keptin," Chekov  
responded.

"Keep scanning."

"Yes, sir."

Three hours later, no trace of A'sharon's vessel could be found. Kirk's  
body was rigid with tension, and a dull ache throbbed behind his  
eyelids. Staring at the screen for so long, only seeing blackness, was  
wearing him down, and still he didn't want to leave. He felt as if by  
staying, he could make the lost ship appear by force of will.

"If you don't leave now, Jim, I'm gonna drag you back to sickbay and  
have you stay there for another week," McCoy threatened.

Kirk sighed and rubbed his eyes. "All right, Bones. I'm leaving."

"Good."

He looked at Spock, but the Vulcan still leaned over the science station  
with his back turned. It seemed he wasn't even going to acknowledge that  
the captain was leaving. Kirk wouldn't have it, and he stepped from the  
center seat to put his hand on Spock's iron-hard shoulder. The Vulcan  
could seem standoffish and cold to a lot of people, but Kirk had never  
seen him so tense.

"Spock."

The Vulcan finally met his gaze.

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll see you later."

Spock didn't reply. Kirk hadn't expected him to, so with a nod, he left  
the bridge with McCoy.

¯¯¯

"Spock?"

Again, Kirk heard the door chime ring inside the Vulcan's quarters.  
Impatiently, he banged at the door when it was ignored yet again. Since  
Spock refused to come to him, it was Kirk's move. "Come on, Spock! Open  
the door. We have to talk.."

Kirk knew that Spock would let him in if he kept pleading like that.  
Anyone who heard the captain practically begging to be let into the  
first officer's quarters would have a scoop as far as the scuttlebutt  
went on the Enterprise, and Spock detested it when gossip included him.  
Kirk had no qualms about using that to his advantage.

Still, he was unprepared when the door slid open and he could step  
inside. Spock turned from him immediately.

"Speak," Spock said curtly.

He didn't invite Kirk to sit or even to come further into the room. A  
couple of hours had passed since Spock had come off his duty shift, and  
he was still aloof.

"I should have come sooner," Kirk said.

"There is no need to apologize, Captain. I was not expecting you."

"Perhaps you should have. Can I sit?"

Spock arched an eyebrow before nodding.

Kirk stepped further into the room and sat on the chair next to Spock's  
desk. He crossed his legs, trying to relax. The Vulcan remained  
standing.

"I don't want you to talk at all right now, Spock. I just want you to  
listen to what I have to say, all right?"

Spock turned his back to Kirk and went into the sleeping area. He was  
dressed in his black meditation robe and seemed even more intimidating  
than usual.

This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing really worth anything was ever  
easy. He waited for Spock's reply and rubbed his hands together,  
noticing how sweaty his palms were.

After a few moments, Spock turned toward him and nodded.

"I shall listen to what you have to say, Captain."

"First, would you please go back to calling me Jim? We're friends,  
remember? This isn't an official visit."

At that, the Vulcan seemed to tense even more.

"Very well-Jim," he said pointedly.

Kirk looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. How to begin?

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened on Praxis, Spock.  
Neither you nor I could stop what A'sharon nearly forced us to do. The  
mercury poisoning weakened us both, and even healthy, you and I couldn't  
have taken on the guards alone. You know that."

"That is not.."

"No, Spock," Kirk said and held up his hand. Spock silenced immediately.  
"I know you desired me, and it's all right."

All right? That was an understatement, Kirk.

"You shocked me in my quarters last night-and I will never forget what  
you said to me." He contemplated what to say to make Spock truly  
understand. This was probably the most important thing he would say in  
his life. He must get it right.

"I want you to listen to me and listen very carefully. You haven't  
tainted our friendship in any way. We were forced into that situation  
and it revealed some things that neither of us had expected, but I don't  
think I'm wrong when I say that those feelings weren't new for you."

Spock averted his eyes, and slowly moved over to the fire-shrine,  
looking into it as though it held all the answers he would need. Kirk  
remained seated, trying to find the right words. His heart constricted  
when he saw the incredible tension in the Vulcan's tall body. He must  
make sure Spock knew there was no reason for shame or guilt.

"There's nothing wrong with what you feel, Spock," he said softly, but  
realized that was probably not the right thing to say. He had felt  
shamed, too, by A'sharon's words, her actions, and the way she had  
described the rumors about their relationship. She had made their  
feelings sound like something they should be ashamed of. "Maybe there  
was something wrong in feeling the way we did under the circumstances."

Spock turned his gaze from the fire-shrine and looked at him  
quizzically. Kirk sighed, feeling weary. "I'm not doing this very well,  
am I?" Impatiently, he ran his fingers through his hair. He rose and  
started pacing in front of Spock's desk. He couldn't sit still. Spock's  
dark eyes followed him for each step, and Kirk felt like he would break  
apart. He wanted to do this right, but damn, it was difficult. He moved  
further away from Spock, hoping that some physical distance between them  
would make it easier for him to think.

"What I'm trying to say is that A'sharon turned what we feel for each  
other into something dirty, when it isn't. What you feel for me isn't  
wrong or something to fear, Spock." Kirk paused and the words he uttered  
next came so easily. "I feel the same way about you."

Their eyes met across the room for a long moment and held. It felt as  
though they were closer now than they had been in days, and yet, Spock's  
entire cabin separated them. Kirk took one step closer to the Vulcan,  
and then another. Something flickered in Spock's eyes. Warmth. And Kirk  
then realized just how painful Spock's distance might be. Still, he felt  
as though Spock hadn't truly listened.

"Didn't you understand that? Didn't you see how much I wanted you,  
despite A'sharon, despite the circumstances?" Kirk waited for Spock to  
answer, but the Vulcan remained silent, as though he was trying to make  
sense of Kirk's words. There was pain and a quiet, hesitant hope in the  
dark eyes. With a wry smile Kirk said, "You can answer that if you want,  
Spock."

"No," the Vulcan said. "No, I did not realize the desire was mutual. I  
have never suspected that it was." Spock tilted his head. "Is it true?"

Now what was he going to do? If he admitted the truth, he would have to  
prove that he meant what he said, and that was impossible.

"Wait," Kirk said and held his hand out to the Vulcan, who was slowly  
moving closer. Spock froze only inches away. The dark eyes looked at him  
expectantly, and Kirk felt like the lowliest worm. After all that Spock  
had gone through in his life.he didn't deserve this. T'Pring had  
rejected him, and now Kirk was about to do the same.

"Spock," he said softly, apologetically. "We can't do this. I want you,  
too, never doubt that, but.."

Spock's eyes narrowed, and Kirk winced as the Vulcan started talking.  
"But I do doubt it, Jim. I believe that you are saying this to alleviate  
the shame I feel." Spock's voice was very cold. "You do not wish to lose  
my friendship or 'the best first officer in the 'fleet.'"

Kirk could detect the bitterness and the pain in the Vulcan's voice.  
Spock was hurt, or he wouldn't talk this way. The deep voice went on.  
"You are afraid that I will transfer off the Enterprise if I realize  
that your emotions for me do not include.desire and.." Spock cut himself  
off.

Normally, Kirk would never stand for such unfair accusations, but all he  
could feel was need rising inside when he saw the way Spock reacted  
because he believed that James Kirk didn't.love him? Kirk stepped into  
the Vulcan's personal space. So close that he could feel warmth  
emanating from Spock.

"You're right, I don't want to lose you and it scares the shit out of  
me, thinking that what's happened might convince you to transfer off the  
Enterprise. But you're also wrong," he said calmly. "You are so very  
wrong, Spock."

"Am I?"

"Damn it-you're always the one telling me to be logical! I'm trying to  
be just that. You know how Starfleet frowns upon sexual liaisons between  
their officers."

"I do. I am also aware of many such partnerships, which are not  
addressed by the powers that be, Jim."

"It's not the same thing. You're my first officer. That's different. You  
know it is."

"Indeed," Spock said ironically. "I am also male."

It seemed Spock was determined not to believe that his feelings were  
reciprocated. Or perhaps it was only that Spock truly didn't believe  
they were. He had been rejected so many times in his life. He didn't  
know what it was like to be truly loved-by anyone. And it was clear he  
wouldn't believe it now. Not without a demonstration.

Kirk couldn't give into that. He would be utterly lost if he gave Spock  
what he wanted. For some reason Kirk couldn't determine, losing control  
with Spock was the most dangerous thing he could ever do.

"Your being male has nothing to do with it, Spock," Kirk said.

"Then perhaps it is the fact that I am Vulcan that frightens you, Jim."

Kirk swallowed.

"A relationship with me would be a commitment for life," Spock finished.

The thought hadn't occurred to Kirk until then. He had only been vaguely  
aware of something he had overlooked and that something had scared him.  
Now he knew; Vulcans mated for life, they bonded, and a chill traveled  
down his spine at the very thought.

Committed for life.

Kirk met Spock's knowing eyes. Feeling defeated, and as though he hadn't  
made any difference, Kirk left Spock's quarters.

¯¯¯

The following days were spent attempting to track down A'sharon's vessel  
with no luck.

"Klingon wessel decloaking," Chekov reported.

"It is the IKC baHwI," Spock clarified.

"Open a channel," Kirk ordered.

"Captain Kirk," grunted a broad-shouldered Klingon with little hair. "It  
is an honor to meet you. I am Commander Korasz of the IKC BaHwI."

"Pleased to meet you, Commander," Kirk replied, feeling like a real  
hypocrite.

"Captain?" Spock said questioningly, and Kirk nodded in response.

Don't worry, Spock. I'll be good, his glance at the first officer said.

It was eerie how well Spock knew him. Even now, through the uneasy truce  
between them, his first officer read him like an open book. Did anyone  
else know him that well? Would he even want anyone to know him the way  
Spock did?

"I hear you lost A'sharon's trail," Commander Korasz said, with a hint  
of disdain in his voice.

"That's true, but we've got great hopes that we'll find her again,  
soon."

"I fear that your hopes are not well-founded, Captain."

"Oh, really?" Kirk leaned forward, watching the Klingon commander  
intently. "Would you care to be more specific?"

"Bah!" The Klingon waved his hand in the air as if to get rid of an  
annoying insect. "A'sharon.."

Another Klingon-this time a female-appeared on the view screen. She shot  
Kirk a look and he shuddered, the mere gaze making him feel ill. She and  
A'sharon were the spitting image of each other.

"Captain, meet She'zaron, A'sharon's sister," Korasz said. "She brought  
some very interesting information to our attention a few days ago."

Kirk stiffened, but he wasn't really surprised.

"And why should we trust this woman?" he said coldly.

"Because." Korasz said, ".she is my wife."

Kirk didn't know what to say to that. He had many questions, but how to  
express them without insulting the Klingons?

"With all due respect, Commander," Spock interjected. "I do not wish to  
offend, but if this is true-how can it be that the Klingon High Council  
was not aware that A'sharon is a woman?"

"A'sharon is a very common name-both male and female-among our people,  
Commander," She'zaron informed. "Of course, I don't expect you to know  
this." Her disdain for the Enterprise's crew was clearly visible on her  
face. "My sister was believed dead, but when I recently found out that  
she is alive and that she is the head of the Golden Dust operation, I  
decided to help the Klingon government. She has dishonored my family in  
a way that-"

"How noble of you," Kirk interrupted.

"Isn't it though?" she leered.

"Tell him," Korasz said, waving his hand impatiently.

"Are you certain?" She'zaron hesitated, as though her look could make  
Korasz change his mind.

"Yes. There is no reason to drag this out any longer."

"What?" Kirk interrupted. "Get to the point."

"Such impatience. Are all humans this way?" The Klingon female looked at  
Spock, and Kirk watched as the Vulcan's eyebrow lifted.

"No more than the Klingons I have encountered in my time," Spock  
replied.

"Very well, Captain. The information I have may help us find A'sharon."

Kirk frowned, and the Klingon commander continued as if he already knew  
the question that was on the tip of Kirk's tongue.

"There is only one reason we are giving you this information, and that  
is the fact that catching A'sharon and putting a stop to her activities  
is more important to my people than anything else. She has caused much  
trouble for us on the home world because of her greed and her  
callousness. She is like a disease spreading throughout the Klingon  
Empire."

Kirk tapped his foot, but he didn't say anything. Luckily, She'zaron  
gave her husband a curt look and it interrupted him in his poisonous  
monologue.

"A'sharon has stolen her sister's research."

"You are a scientist?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I am," She'zaron confirmed.

"Interesting. In what field?"

"I am the head scientist of the Department of Star Cruiser Development."

"Indeed?"

"My specialty is cloaking devices."

The silence on the bridge of the Enterprise was deafening.

"I see," Kirk finally said, understanding at last what the Klingons were  
getting at. "So, what you are telling us is that A'sharon has gotten  
hold of your latest research, which involves a new type of cloaking  
device. This is also the reason why we can't find her?"

"Correct."

Kirk turned to Spock with a puzzled look on his face. "But why didn't  
she use it sooner? Why wait for us to almost catch up with her before  
engaging the cloak if she had one?"

"Maybe I can shed some light on that, Kirk," Korasz said. "A'sharon is  
not a scientist herself, but she has managed to persuade people from  
She'zaron's staff to join her. There are Klingons whose greed is more  
important to them than their honor. Making the cloak operational  
requires taking the original device off line, which would leave the ship  
vulnerable for a time, but once they have the new cloak operable, there  
would be no way for an enemy ship to detect them. She could be anywhere  
by now."

"Unless the ship in pursuit has the necessary information to detect  
her," She'zaron added.

"I see," Kirk repeated, waiting patiently now. He knew that a normally  
cloaked vessel would be somewhat tricky for the Enterprise to track, but  
in no way impossible. The Federation had learned to read warp trails  
from cloaked ships well enough to pursue them a long time ago. Most  
Federation vessels could pinpoint their location with nearly one hundred  
percent accuracy. Military secrets were seldom secrets for very long.

"Why are you telling us this?" Spock said. "Why does not the Klingon  
Imperial Fleet track A'sharon down on its own?"

"Because, Mister Spock.." Korasz hesitated for a moment, looking grim,  
then drew a deep breath and continued. ".Our equipment is not sensitive  
enough to detect the emanations from this new cloaking device. However,  
I am quite sure that Federation sensors can.if you know what to look  
for."

Again, the silence on the bridge was so thick it was uncomfortable. Kirk  
crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. For the Klingons to admit  
to this, they really must want to catch A'sharon very much.

"Fine, Commander. You and your scientists may beam over. Mr. Spock will  
work with you on the necessary configurations of the Enterprise's  
sensors."

Uhura closed the connection and Kirk was out of his chair almost before  
the image of Commander Korasz had disappeared.

"Mr. Spock. You're with me. Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir."

In the turbolift, Spock didn't look at his captain. Kirk wanted to talk  
to his friend. But what was he supposed to say? No matter what he did,  
nothing would change. He was between the proverbial rock and a hard  
place.

Kirk sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a pounding  
headache that McCoy might have blamed on the remnants of the mercury in  
his system, but he wasn't so sure that was the cause. He was worried  
about how to repair the damage to his friendship with Spock. Could they  
even be friends anymore?

He loves me, he wants me. What do I want? What I don't want is a life  
without Spock.

His mouth went dry, and he barely finished the thought, but he couldn't  
address this now. It was hard to believe that the individual beside him  
harbored feelings so strong that they would last a lifetime and beyond.  
Kirk felt like he was standing without protection on the ice planet  
Bo'oree.

Funny, he thought wryly. I thought Vulcans were supposed to exude heat.

Remembering the sensation of Spock's body against his own, deep in  
A'sharon's dungeon, sitting so close to him, Kirk knew that the Vulcan  
indeed emanated considerable warmth. Despite that truth, Spock could  
certainly give off a bone-chilling coldness. Never before had Spock cut  
Kirk out in such a way, and he reminded himself that the distance was  
Spock's way of protecting himself. It wasn't born from malice or even  
anger, and that made it easier to bear. Once they had captured A'sharon,  
Spock and he would talk, and all would be right between them. It had to  
be.

They entered the transporter room, and four Klingons materialized.

"Captain Kirk," Korasz said, stepped forward and grabbed his hand in a  
firm, dry grip. The Klingon's eyes met his without hesitation, and  
Kirk's respect for Commander Korasz rose a notch.

"Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise, Commander," he said.

Seeing Commander Korasz's wife in the flesh was more uncomfortable.  
She'zaron's likeness to her sister was uncanny. Despite their  
differences in hairstyle and clothing, they were as alike as twins.  
Kirk's mouth suddenly went dry, but he pushed the uneasiness away and  
bowed respectfully toward the Klingon female.

"Madam." Kirk barely acknowledged the other Klingons, who were no doubt  
Korasz's security guards.

"I thought you would be taller," She'zaron said.

Kirk didn't dignify her with an answer.

"We should proceed to the science labs immediately," Spock pointed out.  
"Time is of the essence."

"Naturally," She'zaron agreed. "I will remain on the Enterprise during  
this mission, unless you have objections, Captain?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Kirk knew he couldn't refuse. She was  
essential to the mission, and considering how forthcoming these Klingons  
had been, he was duty bound to treat them with the same respect.

"Of course you can stay. Your assistance is crucial."

"Thank you, Captain," She'zaron nodded respectfully.

Slight differences between her sister and her now became apparent to  
Kirk-the facial expression for one. She'zaron might be a Klingon  
warrior, but her eyes lacked the unfeeling coldness in A'sharon's, and  
her smile was gentler. Relaxing a fraction, Kirk led the way to the  
science labs.

"This way," he said.

Spock walked just behind Kirk, as always, but there was a larger  
distance between them than was normally there-perhaps another inch.  
Nobody else would have noticed, but to Kirk it might as well have been a  
mile.

As they entered the science lab, Kirk stopped Spock with a light touch  
on his arm, a gesture he had used many times before, but at the subtle  
reaction from Spock, he pulled away.

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Spock?" he said.

Spock seemed reluctant, but he nodded. "Very well."

Kirk walked out of earshot of She'zaron. "Will you be comfortable  
working with her?" he asked softly. "Perhaps there is someone-"

"That won't be necessary, Captain," Spock interrupted  
uncharacteristically. "I am the person most suited for the task."

"I know that, Mr. Spock."

"Why should I not be comfortable working with her?"

Kirk shifted uneasily. "Because she looks so much like A'sharon." Their  
gazes locked, and in that glance Kirk revealed the unease he felt about  
having this Klingon woman aboard the Enterprise.

"Captain," Spock said, infinitely softer. "I understand your concern,  
but it is not necessary. There is no logic in your reasoning. She'zaron  
is in fact not A'sharon, and there is no reason for me to treat her as  
though she is not welcome here. As a skilled scientist, she will most  
definitely be of great value to me in making these scanners operational.  
For that, I owe her respect."

Kirk lowered his gaze and stepped back, his voice at normal. "Very well,  
Mr. Spock. Get to it."

"Certainly, sir."

Kirk didn't usually remain in the science labs, but he stayed with  
Spock, the Klingon commander, and his wife. Working swiftly, Spock  
prepared the computer for a Klingon chip. Several of the tech-lab  
assistants buzzed around them with hardware adapters and other details  
to make the transfer work smoothly.

"Lieutenant Mendez. Did you install the software I requested?" Spock  
asked.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. I downloaded it into the primary systems."

Spock's fingers moved gracefully over the control panels, and Kirk  
watched the program run on the screen.

"I am ready," Spock said, and he turned to She'zaron.

"This will enter the specifics on how to track the new cloaking device,"  
She'zaron explained. Her hand clenched around the chip as Spock reached  
for it. The Vulcan hesitated.

"I do understand," he said. "Your achievement in this field is  
remarkable."

There was respect in the Vulcan's voice, a deep admiration that Kirk  
seldom heard. He was envious of it. There was a connection between Spock  
and She'zaron that went beyond race or military alliance. It was the  
respect of one scientific mind for another.

This was one of the instances when Kirk realized how different he and  
Spock truly were. How could Spock act so unaffected around this woman  
who reminded Kirk so much of A'sharon, someone who had treated them with  
such cruelty?

She'zaron extended her arm toward the Vulcan and released the chip. "I  
will simply have to improve the device," she said. "I will have to  
eliminate the emanations from the warp coil. That's all."

"A worthy challenge for a skilled scientist," Spock said.

Kirk would have gritted his teeth if he hadn't worked his entire life to  
master the art of keeping his emotions in check. Perhaps he didn't show  
it, but he acknowledged to himself that he was jealous.

The Vulcan took the chip and inserted it into the science computer.  
Several minutes passed as they waited for the results.

"Fascinating. I would not have guessed," Spock uttered finally. "Look at  
this, Captain."

Spock's eyes were alive with excitement, but his demeanor was utterly  
professional. Kirk suppressed a sigh.

"What is it?" he said.

"This," Spock said and pointed at a white flowing line on the screen.  
"It is not a chemical emanation, as I would have suspected. I would not

have been looking for this. It is not even molecular." Spock's voice was  
always even when he spoke of scientific discoveries, but Kirk had seen  
his reaction to a new development often enough to sense the quiet  
satisfaction and awe in the voice now. "This is an electromagnetic  
pulse; with the proper equipment it can be detected through subspace.  
Most ships, even in the Federation fleet, do not have sensors  
sophisticated enough to single out such a faint trace."

"Why not?" Kirk said.

"Subspace is filled with old electromagnetic pulses from radio  
transmissions and other natural signals. Singling out such a faint pulse  
would be most difficult."

"But?" Kirk prodded.

"Fortunately, the Enterprise's sensors are more than adequate. With some  
small calibrations to aid in the search for this specific anomaly, we  
will be able to detect the signal effortlessly."

"How long?"

"The sensors will be recalibrated within the hour, Captain."

Kirk left the science laboratory and steered his steps toward the mess  
hall. He couldn't even remember when he ate last.

¯¯¯

Kirk nursed a cup of coffee as he absently watched Yeoman Rand and  
Lieutenant Hansson enter the mess hall. He watched Rand's shapely legs  
out of habit and noticed that Hansson must have done something to her  
hair. It was black like a raven's wing and tied back in a practical but  
intricate way. Both women were among the most beautiful on the ship, and  
Kirk noted this with an air of disinterest. He frowned. He might have a  
policy against fraternizing with people under his command, but he wasn't  
dead. It wasn't like him to notice beauty and not react to it.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura's voice came through the communications  
system.

Rising from the table, Kirk looked at the chronometer. It seemed Spock  
had finished early. Kirk hadn't been gone for more than half an hour,  
he'd barely had time to finish his cup of coffee and a sandwich. Leaning  
against the wall, he switched the communicator on.

"Kirk here, Lieutenant Uhura. What's going on?"

"Mr. Spock reports that the sensors are calibrated. He's on his way to  
the bridge, ready to test them now, sir."

"Very well, I'll be right there."

As Kirk stepped onto the bridge, he noticed that Spock was already  
there, and so were Commander Korasz and She'zaron.

"We are ready to test the equipment now, Captain," Spock said.

"Very well. Proceed."

Kirk sat in the command chair watching the Vulcan's fingers move swiftly  
over the panels. She'zaron was standing right next to Spock, and she  
ignored Kirk's presence. She was one of the most disrespectful Klingons  
Kirk had ever met. Maybe it was a family trait, Kirk thought sourly.  
Korasz nodded toward him, standing with his hands folded, feet wide, as  
though he'd rooted himself on the bridge.

Kirk watched his crew and sympathized with the uneasy glance Sulu shot  
over his shoulder. Uhura seemed her usual calm self. That woman had  
nerves of steel, and Kirk wasn't surprised to see her keep at her work  
without letting on how on edge she truly was. The only reason he could  
see it was because he worked so closely with her almost every day. He  
suspected that the Klingons had no idea.

Silence fell while they all waited for Spock's report. The seconds  
stretched to minutes until finally the first officer spoke: "It is  
working."

"What heading?" Kirk couldn't contain the excitement in his voice.

"322.45, Captain."

"I shall beam back to my ship now, Captain Kirk," Commander Korasz said.

"Very well." Kirk heaved a sigh of relief. "Mr. Scott, will you see  
Commander Korasz to the transporter room?"

"Aye, sir."

"It's been a pleasure, Commander," Kirk said and shook the Klingon's  
hand. "I hope you will forgive me for not accompanying you."

"Of course. Just capture A'sharon. That's enough."

Kirk caught a look between Korasz and She'zaron. It was definitely  
encouragement from a husband to his wife, and Kirk vowed to himself that  
no matter how he felt about the woman, he'd try to get her back to the  
Klingon commander in one piece.

Nodding toward Korasz, Kirk watched as the chief engineer and the  
Klingon left the bridge. A few minutes later, the intercom beeped.

"Transport complete, Cap'n." Mr. Scott reported.

"Return to bridge at once." Turning toward the helmsman, he continued,  
"Mr. Sulu. Set course."

"Course 322.45 laid in, Captain."

The doors behind Kirk slid open to admit the chief engineer. "Scotty.  
How much muscle do we have?"

"She's all rarin' ta go at full speed, sair."

"Very well, Scotty. Ahead warp factor nine, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise flew through space at full speed, stars streaming swiftly  
by on the viewscreen.

Kirk leaned back in his chair, satisfied. He was back on the bridge, and  
they were on A'sharon's trail. Now, he'd be damned if they wouldn't  
catch up with that bitch, lock her up and throw away the key!

For the first time since he and Spock had come back to the Enterprise,  
Kirk felt as though things were finally going their way. He glanced at  
his Vulcan first officer and it felt good. Spock was where he should be.  
Somehow, they would work out their problems. Warmth flooded his body as  
he watched Spock work efficiently.

Their luck was turning.

END part 2

Back to index

Part 3 by kira_nerys

PART THREE

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Ten hours later-ten hours during which they had been so close to  
catching up with the Klingon vessel. Ten hours when A'sharon had been  
just out of reach. Then Spock suddenly straightened and turned.

"The signature is gone."

"What happened to it, Mr. Spock?"

Kirk was tired. Rubbing his neck, he wished for the Vulcan's expert  
hands to give him one of his fabulous massages. Spock used to help him  
with that crick in his neck almost before he knew it was there. But that  
was only one of the many things he would lose if Spock transferred  
elsewhere.

He glanced over at the Vulcan, whose eyes were now riveted on the  
information coming from the science station. Both their shifts should  
have ended five hours ago.

"I cannot explain it, Captain. Until three point four five minutes ago,  
the subspace trail was traceable."

"She must have stopped somewhere," She'zaron said. Kirk had to hand it  
to her, She'zaron was tough. She hadn't complained once, even though  
she, too, had been on the bridge for more than thirteen hours without  
rest.

"I am inclined to agree, sir. I see no other explanation."

"Shields up and go to yellow alert," Kirk said.

Spock lifted a quizzical eyebrow, but Kirk wasn't ready to explain his  
actions in front of She'zaron. He wasn't about to admit that A'sharon  
gave him the creeps, or that his senses had started to tingle warning  
signals as soon as the Enterprise dropped out of warp.

"Scan the area, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, sir."

Minutes passed.

"Anything unusual?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

"Mr. Spock?"

"I am not certain. There is a minuscule discrepancy."

"Let me see it," She'zaron demanded.

Spock glanced at Kirk, who thought for a moment and then nodded. Perhaps  
she could help.

Spock stepped aside to allow her to examine the readings.

"Yes," she said. "These fluctuations indicate that the cloaking device  
is nearby but not moving. A'sharon must be in the vicinity. Cloaked."

Kirk straightened in his chair, his fatigue all but gone. "All power to  
the shields. Start a detailed scan. Find out where those fluctuations  
are coming from."

"Aye, sir."

"Get the tractor beam ready, Mr. Spock."

The bridge was suddenly a flurry of activity, as all personnel prepared  
for what was to come. Kirk's entire body was coiled tight, ready to  
fight.

The ship rocked violently.

A hit.

"Enemy fire! Shields at seventy-eight percent!" Sulu stated.

"Pinpoint their location, Mr. Chekov."

"They are right below us, Keptin," Chekov reported. "They are aiming at  
the varp nacelles and our veapons."

"Strengthen our shields with all we've got, Mr. Sulu." Kirk didn't wait  
for a response but turned the chair around to address the Klingon woman.  
"She'zaron. Do they have some kind of new weapon as well?"

"I wouldn't know, Kirk."

"Not a Klingon weapon then," Kirk mused aloud, and he turned to his  
first officer. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock didn't turn from his work. "It is a highly forceful energy weapon  
of unknown configuration, sir."

"Mr. Sulu. Can you get a lock on them and fire?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then do so!"

"Aye!"

The Enterprise fired its phasers.

On the viewscreen, Kirk followed the beam. It blazed ineffectively  
against the Klingon ship's cloak and died. A'sharon's ship instantly  
returned fire, aiming at their phaser banks.

"Photon torpedoes!" Kirk barked.

"They're down, Captain," Spock reported.

The ship rocked again, and Kirk's grip around the armrests tightened.  
The viewscreen darkened.

"Report!"

"Damage to several bridge systems."

"Damn, we're blind as a bat!" Kirk swore. What was this weapon that  
damaged the Enterprise so easily?

"I'm trying to fix the outside view, Cap'n!" said Scotty.

"Shields are failing, sir. They are down to forty-five percent," Sulu  
reported. Kirk saw his fingers flying over the controls, re-routing  
power from all over the ship to the shields. "Attempting to compensate."  
Sulu paused for a moment before stating, "All weapons down, sir."

"What is this ship, Spock?" Kirk demanded.

"I do not know, Captain." The Vulcan's voice was tight with  
concentration, and Kirk saw his hands grab the edge of the science  
station as the ship rocked violently once more.

"Shields down to thirty-two percent!"

Kirk watched as She'zaron pulled Uhura out of her chair, throwing the  
smaller human female aside. Then she hit the communications switch. Kirk  
was out of his seat in the blink of an eye and caught the communications  
officer before she hit the railing. Uhura glanced at him gratefully.

"A'sharon, this is your sister! Cease your attack on the Enterprise!"

Kirk moved to grab the Klingon and tear her out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

Spock's hand suddenly rested on Kirk's shoulder.

"Captain, wait," he said.

Kirk halted his movement instantly, always trusting Spock. The Vulcan  
had more intuition than he credited to himself. Their viewscreen  
flickered to life, and Kirk's worst nightmare appeared. A'sharon's long,  
black hair was pulled from her face, making the resemblance to her  
sister even more apparent.

"Had enough yet?" she grinned.

"A'sharon," Kirk spat.

"Captain Kirk. I believe you owe me something."

Kirk shuddered. There was no question what she was referring to.

"Perhaps if you repay your debt, I will let you live. Lower your shields  
and let us board you."

"Not a chance in hell," Kirk replied coldly.

I'd rather die.

"Your weapons are inoperable, and even if they weren't, they are useless  
against our superior defenses, and it is only a matter of time before we  
penetrate your shields."

"A'sharon. You have disgraced our family. Don't do this!" She'zaron  
hissed. "You should turn yourself over to the authorities. Our brother  
will bear the shame of your actions for the rest of his life! Our house  
will be thrown out of the Council.."

A'sharon laughed. "Oh, sweet sister. You are so naive." A burly Klingon  
appeared on the screen beside A'sharon.

Spock moved from Kirk's side to the science station. Kirk's gaze  
followed his movements, anticipating the Vulcan's next action. He kept  
half an eye on the viewscreen.

The figure on the screen spoke: "Greetings, She'zaron. Would you not  
join us?"

"K'Ehl! What have you done!" She'zaron's dark brown eyes widened in  
shock.

Kirk caught Spock looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The Vulcan moved  
his hands to the side in a familiar gesture, signaling to Kirk, who  
nodded that he'd gotten the message. As Kirk moved to stand behind  
Chekov, his full attention diverted to the viewscreen.

"I am sorry to interrupt this wonderful family reunion," he said coldly.  
"But I am not interested in your domestic squabbles."

Kirk reached out, switching the viewscreen to outside view. "Fire  
phasers and photon torpedoes, wide spread, Mr. Sulu!"

Sulu, to Kirk's satisfaction, did not dawdle, but fired immediately.  
Perhaps he, too, had seen Spock's signal that weapons were again at the  
ready.

Obviously unprepared for the violent attack, the smaller ship lost its  
cloak and the image of the vessel became visible. It looked like an  
ordinary battlecruiser, except for the weapons attached to the edges of  
its wings. Their snub-nosed menace was unlike anything Kirk had ever  
seen before.

They had no time to fire again before the Enterprise was hit. Kirk could  
feel the blow as though it had impacted with his body. The red alert  
klaxons blared and acrid smoke filled the bridge.

"Captain, A'sharon is hailing us again," Uhura said, now back at her  
station

"On screen."

"It is interesting what money can buy, isn't it, Captain?" A'sharon  
said. "It looks as though your little Enterprise did not appreciate the  
encounter with my ship."

There were several short circuits making sparks fly through the air.

"Life support is damaged!" Scotty reported.

"Shields are down, sir!" Sulu snapped out.

A'sharon's laughter filled the bridge.

"Goodbye, Captain. It was a pleasure knowing you." Then the viewscreen  
went black.

"Captain, we must abandon the bridge!" Spock said.

The smoke and lack of oxygen made Kirk cough, and it felt as though his  
lungs were being torn from his body.

When Kirk turned from the viewscreen, he saw She'zaron leaving.

A'sharon fired again, and it was like a death blow. The lights flickered  
and went out. Kirk fell, hitting his hip on the edge of the command  
chair. Wincing, he pulled himself up.

Bitch! I'm going to get her, Kirk swore. She's killing the Enterprise.

They were in deep trouble now.

"Unauthorized transport in progress, Captain," Scotty reported.

"We must move to engineering," Spock said. "From there we can restore  
life support and maneuver the Enterprise out of harm's way."

"Captain Kirk to the science laboratory," She'zaron's voice called over  
the internal communications system.

"Not now!" Kirk could barely contain the anger in his voice.

"Captain, you must! You'll want to see this."

Kirk looked back once more. The bridge was dark, save for the sparks  
still flying through the air. It looked like the disaster area it was.  
The only way they could get out of this was to warp away from A'sharon.  
If they still had warp drive.

"Security team to the science laboratory. Spock, you're with me. Scotty,  
to engineering. Get us out of here!"

¯¯¯

She'zaron sat by the computer with her back turned.

"What was so important?" Kirk asked curtly. "We're still under attack."

"I know, that's why I wanted you here." She'zaron rose from her chair.  
"Commence transport," she barked into her wristband.

"Damn it!" Kirk cursed as he materialized, instantly recognizing the  
interior of the cells on A'sharon's battlecruiser. He had seen the smear  
on the wall before and the marks on the floor. Even the guard posted  
outside the cell was the same one as the last time they were captured.

She'zaron and Spock weren't there. Perhaps A'sharon felt that she only  
needed him? Or if Spock had been taken elsewhere, perhaps she was about  
to collect the debt she felt they owed her. Torturing Spock had been  
high on her list.

"Damned bitch!"

Kirk was so angry he couldn't stand still; he paced the confines of the  
cell. He could feel the ship moving and, knowing how badly damaged the  
Enterprise was, he doubted there would be a rescue this time. He could  
only hope that the battlecruiser had been so damaged that A'sharon would  
have difficulties getting very far.

"Where is Spock?" he shouted to the guard. Of course, the guard didn't  
answer. He grunted, crossed his arms and glared at Kirk.

Kirk slid to the floor and leaned his head against the wall. He hated  
feeling helpless, and that was exactly what he was right now-helpless  
and alone.

What was A'sharon doing to Spock? Would he ever see the Vulcan again?

Kirk leaned his head in his hands, suddenly wishing he hadn't been so  
concerned about duty and regulations. Spock was normally the one who  
always followed the book and he was the one who was reckless, bending  
the rules.

Spock might be dead..

No!

Spock couldn't be dead.

He rose and started pacing again. The guard's black eyes followed him  
each step.

Maybe Spock had been right, maybe he had used Starfleet's policy on  
fraternization and relationships between officers in the same chain of  
command as an excuse. Maybe he was indeed afraid? But of what?  
Commitment? Losing Spock?

Yes, he was afraid of losing Spock. That wasn't news to him.

Was he afraid of the bond that all Vulcans shared?

Yes, perhaps a little, but thinking about it, wasn't it just another  
adventure he would embark upon with the being he trusted more than he  
trusted himself?

But for life? Would he want to spend his entire life bonded to Spock?

Yes. God help me. Yes!

Now he might never get the chance.

"Damn!"

"Not happy with the accommodations, Captain?" A'sharon's hated voice  
interrupted his thoughts.

Spock was there, but he was clearly unconscious. The guards held the  
Vulcan's limp body between them. Spock was pale and his breathing  
shallow, but the Klingons didn't seem to care.

"I thought you would feel at home here by now," A'sharon continued.

Kirk barely heard what she said. All his concern was aimed at Spock.

"Throw them in the cell," A'sharon ordered. "Perhaps this time I will  
have my way with the two of you, Captain. I intend to collect my  
debt-one way or the other."

With that, Spock was shoved inside and fell. Moving forward, Kirk tried  
to catch the limp body, but he was too late. He winced as he heard the  
Vulcan's head hit the floor. Moments later, someone else was shoved into  
the cell with them. He'd been so concentrated on Spock he hadn't seen  
much else.

It was She'zaron.

The anger at seeing her was almost debilitating. She had betrayed them,  
tricked them onto her sister's ship! But Kirk forced the anger away as  
he examined Spock. The Vulcan was still unconscious, but Kirk had no way  
of knowing why. Was he drugged?

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kirk hissed as he tried to make Spock  
more comfortable. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

"She has outlived her usefulness," A'sharon stated, then she turned to  
leave. Just as she was exiting the door of the outer room she looked  
Kirk in the eye. Her face was as cold and hateful as he'd ever seen it.  
He knew it mirrored his own. "And by the way, my surveillance devices  
will monitor your every move. I would not want to miss the.show."

Then she left.

Kirk lifted his head to look at She'zaron. He was still crouching beside  
Spock, holding his hand to the Vulcan's side, feeling slightly reassured  
by the thudding of Spock's heart beneath his palm.

"What are you doing here? You betrayed us!"

"That wasn't me!" she protested. She paced back and forth along the back  
wall. Kirk could barely see her in the bad light from the one lamp in  
the ceiling. "My sister beamed aboard the Enterprise and took my place.  
She was the one who lured the two of you down to the science lab to get  
you aboard her ship. She's probably sabotaged your computer system so  
that the Enterprise won't find us. Not without me or Spock to fix what  
she might have destroyed."

Kirk rose to his feet, looking the Klingon woman straight in the eye.  
"And why should I believe you?"

She'zaron didn't back off a millimeter. She met his gaze steadily.

"Oh, you'll believe me. When he wakes up, he'll confirm all the  
details."

A cold thrill ran up Kirk's spine. He narrowed his eyes, gripping  
She'zaron's shoulders none too gently. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," she said, pulling away. She rubbed a hand across  
her knobbly forehead. "At least not willingly. They used a mind probe."

A mind probe? Such equipment wasn't easy to come by. It was  
expensive-and outlawed in the Federation. But they weren't in Federation  
territory now.

She'zaron continued: "I don't know where my sister has gotten such  
equipment. It is obvious that her Golden Dust operation has made her a  
very rich woman, and it has given her powerful connections."

There was only one thing Kirk wanted to know. "What did she find out?"

"Nothing she didn't already know. She forced me to fix the cloaking  
device. And then she made me watch while they injected Spock with a  
drug. "

"What kind of drug?"

"A'sharon said it was a compound that will increase the activity in his  
chenesi. I'm not sure what that means, but she explained that this will  
make Spock more susceptible to repaying your 'debt' to her."

"How so?"

"She mentioned something called the pon farr."

Kirk's mouth went completely dry.  
¯¯¯

The only break in the monotony was when the guard brought them water.  
Even knowing that it was poisoned, Kirk and She'zaron drank from it.  
Spock was still unconscious.

Hours passed, and Kirk started pacing again.

She'zaron sat cross-legged in a corner, as if hoping she would melt into  
the wall. She was quiet, but Kirk still felt on edge. He should explain  
what the pon farr meant, but he didn't know how he could get into such a  
conversation with her.

Few off-worlders know. Only those who have been there to experience it..

Words, uttered years ago at the time of Spock's first pon farr, echoed  
through Kirk's mind. He knew how intensely private the pon farr was for  
all Vulcans. Should he betray the trust Spock had shown by telling  
She'zaron? But she was about to see it first hand. It might even put her  
in danger..

He watched She'zaron from the other end of the cell. He had pulled  
Spock's head into his lap, trying to make them both as comfortable as  
possible. He tried to suppress his distaste for the woman, tried very  
hard to remember Spock's words.

She is not A'sharon.

"What is going on, Kirk?" she asked.

Kirk wet his lips. She deserved to know. Since he had no idea how Spock  
would act once he woke up, she had to be told. She was the only woman..

Kirk's gut clenched at the thought. He didn't want to think about her  
and Spock. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He'd rather die than  
watch Spock and that woman.but if it saved Spock's life?

"Every seven years, Vulcan males go through something called the pon  
farr. It is a mating cycle."

She'zaron's eyes grew large. She rose to her feet and came closer. Her  
leather pants were dirty from the grime on the floor, and she was  
sweaty. Still, she didn't repulse Kirk. Perhaps he was getting used to  
her presence.

"So, what you're telling me is that A'sharon has made Spock want  
to.mate? He doesn't look that way to me.."

"No."

"Maybe something's gone wrong?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"So what does A'sharon have to gain by this?" She'zaron mused aloud.

"She's probably hoping he'll kill me to get to you."

"Why would he?"

"Because most Vulcans in their Time would perceive another male as a  
threat."

A moan came from the Vulcan, and Kirk looked at his friend.

"Then you'd better move away," She'zaron said, and her eyes turned to  
steel.

"And go where?"

"Away from him."

"No."

"You have to."

"He won't kill me. He can't kill me."

Remembering the red sands of Vulcan and Spock in the plak tow, Kirk knew  
that he might be wrong. If Spock went into a false pon farr.this time,  
he might actually kill his captain. This time, there was no Bones to  
save him from the Vulcan's deadly rage.

"I am the only woman here, and if I understand this right, he will see  
you as a threat. Why do you think A'sharon put all three of us in the  
same cell?"

"He wants me," Kirk said, more to himself.

"What.."

"Be quiet," Kirk murmured. He had no time for her. Instead, he leaned  
over his friend, watching the dark eyes flutter open. Putting a hand to  
the Vulcan's forehead, Kirk realized that Spock was practically burning  
up.

"Move away from him at least," She'zaron pleaded. "If he finds me close  
enough, he might not even notice that you are here."

"Be quiet!" Kirk repeated, louder this time. She silenced. She was  
trying to help, but Kirk wouldn't let anyone else be with Spock. That  
would only happen over his dead body.

Before Kirk realized that Spock was awake, he was on his back. He winced  
as his shoulders thudded against the floor. Spock's hands were instantly  
around his throat, hot and dry, trying to choke him. The grip was tight  
as a vise, and Kirk could see the rage of the plak tow in the dark eyes.  
He tried to pry Spock's hands off his throat; he tried to push the  
Vulcan off him, but it was as if he were attempting to move a bulkhead.

"What did they do to you?" Kirk wheezed.

"Spock!" She'zaron shouted. "Let him go!"

The Vulcan didn't even look at She'zaron. It was as though she weren't  
there at all.

"No!" Kirk's voice was barely a whisper. He fought to breathe, but there  
was no oxygen. Still, Kirk turned his head toward She'zaron. "Go away!  
If you so much as look at him again, I'll kill you!"

The grip around Kirk's throat tightened, and he forced himself to go  
limp underneath Spock. Kirk spread his legs, allowing Spock to get even  
closer. The jolt of desire that shot through him at the close contact  
didn't surprise him, even under the circumstances. He'd finally admitted  
to himself how much he wanted Spock.

"Spock," he hissed. "Spock, it's me, remember me? Jim."

It seemed impossible to reach Spock. It was too late-because he hadn't  
told Spock, because he hadn't shown Spock how he felt, their friendship  
would end this way. Spock didn't know that Kirk wanted him-and the bond.  
If they had formed a bond, Spock would never have seen him as a rival.  
Kirk was filled with sorrow, not so much for his death, as for the  
knowledge that Spock would have to live with having killed..

"No!" Kirk coughed, pushing at the Vulcan's shoulders, but he was so  
weak. He couldn't push Spock away, so what could he do? What? His sight  
was faltering, dark spots danced before his eyes turning into white  
flashes, and he knew that very soon, he would black out unless Spock let  
go, and that would be the end of it.

In a last, desperate effort, he forced himself to lift his hands, to  
slide his fingertips tenderly over the gaunt face, caressing the high  
cheekbones and memorizing every plane and hollow of the Vulcan's face.

"Spock," he whispered. He fought to get each word across his lips,  
through a throat that was barely giving him enough oxygen to breathe.  
Still, Kirk kept talking. "Don't do this. I want you. I need you."

To his wonder, the grip around his throat loosened. The rage in the  
Vulcan's face slowly changed into confusion. Perhaps this was his  
chance? Kirk gulped for air and it made him feel dizzy.

"Spock, listen to me," he whispered through his burning throat. It hurt  
so much, but he ignored the pain. "I love you."

Moving his hands to Spock's shoulders, he grasped them as hard as he was  
able, and pulled Spock closer for a kiss. God almighty, how he'd longed  
for that. Kirk's hands were around Spock's shoulders and he could feel  
the tension spread through the Vulcan. Their bodies pressed tightly  
together, and there was no mistaking the hardness against Kirk's groin.  
Kirk welcomed it, wrapped his legs around the Vulcan's slender ones.

"Shh, Spock. Don't fight it. Kiss me."

Finally Spock relaxed. Their eyes met, and it was as though Spock was  
lucid for one brief moment. Kirk licked his lips, nervously, longing to  
feel the other's mouth against his. The hot breath brushed his face,  
sending shivers through his body.

Oh, damn, Kirk thought, and he realized he'd been right. The very moment  
their lips met, he was lost.

Kirk buried his fingers into the narrow shoulders, relishing the  
sensation of their mouths moving softly together, warm and a little  
moist. Kirk groaned. He forgot where he was for a moment, welcoming the  
invasion of Spock's tongue, welcoming the desire that flared between  
them, hot and bright as blue fire. Kirk moaned desperately. He wanted  
this, and knowing that the pon farr was not to be denied, he wouldn't  
fight it.

He hated that A'sharon would get what she wanted. Her plan might have  
been to have Spock fuck him while she watched, and she'd probably thrown  
She'zaron into the mix just to make things more interesting. But right  
now, none of that mattered. Nothing meant more than Spock's life.

Violent tremors shook Spock's body and the grip around Kirk's throat  
loosened completely. His hand rested on Kirk's face and a whisper of  
something touched his thoughts.

~ Jim ~

Then that something slid out of Kirk's mind, leaving a trace of  
discomfort. He groaned as a lance of pain tore through his skull.  
Spock's hand fell from his face as the Vulcan went limp. Seeing the dark  
eyes roll back scared Kirk to death.

He placed his hands on the Vulcan's shoulders and pushed him to the  
side, making certain that Spock's head didn't bump to the ground. He was  
out cold, and limp, as if he were dead.

Kirk got to his knees, leaning over his friend. A moment ago, Spock had  
been wanting him, needing him, and Kirk had been ready to let Spock do  
whatever he needed to drive the pon farr out of his system, and now the  
Vulcan was unconscious.

Touching Spock's throat, he could still feel the steady pulse. He moved  
his hand to the Vulcan's forehead, and his worry grew as he felt the  
dampness against his hand. Spock was sweating profusely. Spock never  
sweated. Kirk had seen him tremble only once and that was during pon  
farr.

"Perhaps his system can't handle the hormones?" Kirk said uncertainly.  
He hated feeling so helpless. "A'sharon," he screamed. "Get your medics  
here. He's dying!"

The doors to the outer room of the brig slid open even before the echo  
of his words had faded. A'sharon strode inside, pausing right at the  
cell door, watching them closely between the steel bars. She must have  
already been on her way.

"Does this please you?" Kirk hissed. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, Kirk. This is what I want," she replied with a small smile. "It  
doesn't really matter who dies. Watching one of you fight for his life  
is perfectly all right. I thought your Mr. Spock would last longer,  
though." A'sharon tilted her head to the side, watching Spock curiously.  
"He is Vulcan, after all, and much stronger than you are. I thought you  
would be the one to die.first."

"Damn you!" Kirk hissed, and smashed his hands against the iron bars.  
They shook and the clanging sound rang in his ears.

"Let me out of here!" She'zaron growled, grabbing the irons.

A'sharon looked at her and laughed. "I thought you would be stronger, my  
dear sister. It was foolish of me to think so. You were always the weak  
one. I thought you would join us, but you have always been too  
emotional. Never quite the warrior our father would have wished for you  
to be."

"He would never have wanted me to become a greedy murderer. Being a  
warrior is different from killing thousands of people with drugs,"  
She'zaron spat. "You don't know me very well if you believe that I would  
actually join you."

"It was naïve of me," A'sharon agreed.

"Give me some medical supplies and I will try to help Spock," She'zaron  
insisted.

Kirk looked at her in surprise.

"Why should I let you help him? I want him dead!" A'sharon met her  
sister's gaze and Kirk realized what she would do before She'zaron did.

"Kill her."

There was no time for Kirk to react before one of the Klingon guards  
aimed a disrupter at She'zaron and fired.

She'zaron's body disintegrated right before them, filling the cell with  
the nauseating stench of burning flesh.

"You two I will deal with later."

"Do something now!" Kirk said, knowing that he would do anything to keep  
Spock alive.

Anything.

A'sharon threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Captain," she said  
softly, looking at him with a strangely tender expression on her face.  
"It is glorious to have found your weakness."

¯¯¯

Kirk was left to himself. She'zaron was dead, Spock was still  
unconscious, and there was nothing he could do to help. He would just  
have to pray that Spock's body would fight the drug and that the Vulcan  
would survive the hormonal imbalance. Kirk had never been good at  
waiting, but he settled down to do just that.

The situation and the environment were strangely familiar. He and Spock  
had been captured by A'sharon once before and kept prisoners in this  
very same cell. This time, however, the dynamics of their relationship  
were so different. Last time, Spock had been the strong one, giving him  
water to drink when his body was wracked with fever, helping him  
whenever he needed it.

Kirk moved closer to Spock's still form. The tremors had subsided, but  
the Vulcan's damp skin was still burning hot. Pulling Spock's head into  
his lap, Kirk tried to keep hope alive, but it was difficult.

He remained like that, watching worriedly as Spock fought the fever,  
remaining unconscious for hours. It left Kirk with too much time to  
think, but he tried not to disturb Spock. He shifted to keep the blood  
running in his legs, but other than that, he barely moved.

Under the circumstances, it was hard to believe that the Enterprise  
would come to another amazing, timely rescue. He was worried about the  
ship and his crew. Had Scotty been able to restore the Enterprise's life  
support? Was his crew even alive?

With Spock so debilitated, it seemed nearly impossible to escape on  
their own, but they would have to try. Kirk remembered the time when  
they had escaped from the Ekosian prison, using the subdermal implants  
to open the door. But they wore no such implants this time, and there  
wasn't even a single light bulb in the Klingon cell that he could have  
used.

A'sharon was without a doubt one of the most dangerous enemies Kirk had  
ever faced. She was cunning, cold, and had access to a plethora of  
weapons and other military equipment that made her difficult to find and  
even more difficult to overpower. Her arsenal had even proved  
disturbingly effective against the Federation's flagship. That spoke  
eloquently of her resources.

And she knew exactly how dangerous she was.

Kirk rubbed the bridge of his nose. They had to get out of this place.  
If A'sharon didn't kill them immediately, they would be poisoned slowly  
to death by the mercury in the water she provided them.

Shifting again on the hard floor, Kirk looked down at Spock. The Vulcan  
was still lying immobile in his lap, his skin paler than Kirk had ever  
seen it before.

"What did they do to you, Spock?" he whispered, lifting his hand to  
brush away the sweat on the Vulcan's forehead. He knew that A'sharon was  
probably still watching, but he couldn't stop himself from touching his  
friend. He needed the reassurance that Spock was still alive. He drew a  
relieved breath when he felt that Spock's fever must have dropped.

Kirk swallowed, his throat was sore, but it would go away in a couple of  
days. "If we get out of this alive, Spock.."

"You will do what?" the Vulcan whispered-and opened his eyes.

"You're awake."

"It would seem so."

Spock moved as if to sit, but Kirk put a firm hand to the Vulcan's  
chest.

"Don't move. Rest."

"I believe.."

"Don't argue. Just lie still. That's an order, Commander," Kirk added  
softly, just in case Spock would try to protest again. "Keep your voice  
down. A'sharon is probably still monitoring us, and I won't give her the  
satisfaction of hearing what we're talking about."

"Indeed."

"Listen, how are you feeling, Spock?"

"I am.weak."

Kirk could tell how difficult it was for the Vulcan to admit this, but  
he was glad for the honesty.

"How weak? Can you stand up?"

"I do not believe that I can." Spock's head was heavy against Kirk's  
thigh. "What did they do to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Spock. What's the last thing you  
remember?"

"I recall being transported onto this ship, and then I was sedated."

"Then you don't know what happened after that?"

Spock was silent for a while. "I was burning."

"Yes."

Spock closed his eyes briefly as though trying to fight the shock. "Pon  
farr? But that is impossible."

"They gave you a drug."

Spock moved restlessly. "I tried to kill you."

"You didn't."

"I tried.." Again, Spock attempted to move into a sitting position.

Kirk pushed Spock down again. "Lie still, my friend," he whispered. "Try  
to gather some strength."

"How can you stand to touch me?"

"I want to touch you, Spock," Kirk whispered and looked into the  
Vulcan's eyes. "Always."

The hurt was evident as Spock turned his face away. He still didn't  
believe it. Kirk leaned forward. "I don't like A'sharon getting what she  
wants, Spock, but I do care about you, more than you know," he said.

Kirk pulled the Vulcan closer and leaned down to kiss him. At first  
Spock didn't react at all, but he was too weak to pull away, and Kirk  
refused to let go. He brushed his lips lightly across the Vulcan's,  
nibbling gently on the full lower lip, trying to coax his friend into  
responding.

"Don't you want my kiss, Spock?" he whispered.

"Jim.." Spock's voice was coarse with desire.

"Then kiss me."

And finally, Spock gave in. Kirk let out a soft moan as the Vulcan's  
lips opened under his and let him in. They were kissing each other  
again.

Spock..

The Vulcan's hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer, as if the  
kiss were giving Spock strength, and perhaps it was? If what they had  
given him was indeed a drug made to induce an artificial pon farr,  
perhaps their kiss was stimulating whatever hormones counteracted the  
effect. Kirk pulled Spock closer, arousal coursing through him.

"Spock," he groaned against the Vulcan's eager lips.

The door to the brig opened, and Kirk and Spock turned their heads  
toward the entrance as two guards stepped inside the outer room. One of  
them moved to the cell door, unlocking it and sliding it to the side  
with a loud clang.

"Get him up, or we'll shoot him," one of the guards said.

Kirk didn't reply, but he stood up, pulling Spock with him. The Vulcan  
was heavier than he looked and was unable to help much, but Kirk was  
stubborn. He kept walking, slowly making his way toward the door. One  
guard stayed behind to lock up and Kirk's eyes moved across the outer  
room swiftly. "Can you stand on your own, Spock?" Kirk whispered.

Spock gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Kirk let go, barely seeing  
the Vulcan slide to the floor. Spock had evidently lied to him, but it  
was too late for Kirk to change his mind now.

He turned around and knocked the weapon out of the Klingon's hand. It  
slid across the floor toward Spock, and had the Vulcan been himself he  
would already have been on his feet, pointing the weapon toward the  
other guard. But he wasn't, so Kirk was on his own. He balled his fists  
and struck the first Klingon again, straight across the jaw, sending him  
stumbling into the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious. The other  
Klingon swiveled around, aiming his weapon at Kirk, who dove to the  
side, the blast missing by a half-inch or less.

Grabbing the chair outside the cell, Kirk smashed it across his  
opponent's head. The guard fired his disrupter but its aim was  
completely off, and Kirk moved closer, sending a fist right into the  
Klingon's nose. He grunted and fell on his back.

The surprise attack worked well despite Spock's weakness. With a jolt of  
satisfaction, Kirk bent and stole the keys from one of the Klingons,  
pulled both bodies inside the cell, and locked the door.

A'sharon's cameras were surely monitoring every action so they had to  
move quickly. Kirk took both weapons, holstered the disrupter, and then  
helped Spock to his feet. He seemed slightly stronger and for that Kirk  
was grateful.

They moved from the brig into the dark corridor outside. Moving as  
quickly as he could with Spock barely steady on his feet, Kirk hoped  
that they would find somewhere to hide until Spock regained his wits.

"They will be able to scan the ship for our life signs," Spock pointed  
out, and he leaned heavily against the bulkhead as Kirk stopped to get  
his bearings.

"I know, that's why we have to move fast."

Spock nodded and pulled himself together.

"Are you feeling better?"

"That is relative," Spock admitted. "I believe I can move on my own."

Kirk hadn't seen the inside of a ship like this before and had no idea  
of its layout. Cursing silently, he wondered if they were near the  
bridge or even close to engineering? How large was A'sharon's crew? How  
many Klingons would they have to fight on their way to the engineering  
section? Kirk found himself wishing that She'zaron had still been alive.  
Since her death, he was convinced that she had been on their side after  
all.

Right now, her help would have been invaluable. She would have known the  
layout of a battlecruiser, and might even have been able to tell them  
what crew complement it usually had.

"Captain," Spock said, indicating a wide door in the corridor. "I  
believe this is the sickbay. I remember when they took me here. I was  
drugged but not unconscious. If I remember correctly, engineering is on  
the same deck."

"Good! That narrows down our search area."

The sound of voices wafted toward them and Kirk froze, moving into the  
shadows. "We have to find a place to hide, Spock," he whispered. "Can  
you think of a good place?"

"I believe so, Captain. Follow me." Spock took the lead. The Vulcan's  
usually fluid grace was absent, and Kirk could see how much it took to  
keep moving.

"We don't have time. Get in here," Kirk whispered, as the voices came  
closer.

They both ducked inside the first place they could find. It was very  
dark, and seemed to be empty of people.

The voices moved past their hideout, and Kirk relaxed against the wall,  
drawing a deep, calming breath. If the Klingons discovered them now,  
they would probably be shot on sight.

"Where are we?" Kirk whispered.

No answer.

"Spock?"

Still, only silence.

Kirk reached out and touched the Vulcan, who was standing very close.  
His body was rigid and he was shaking.

"Spock?"

"I.apologize, Captain. The.." Spock fell silent. Kirk heard him swallow  
convulsively. He moved closer and put his arms around his friend. It was  
an embrace, and Kirk shuddered when he felt the Vulcan desperately lean  
into his touch. It had been so long since Spock had shown him any trust.

"Spock, are you all right?" he whispered.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I am in pain. I cannot control it."

"Are you hurt, or is it because of their tampering with your  
biochemistry?" Kirk asked.

"I cannot control the hormonal imbalance," Spock whispered. "There is a  
partial bond between us. How can that be?"

Kirk swallowed. "In the cell. You fainted.."

Spock voice was unsteady. "I raped you."

"No, Spock, you didn't." He tightened his grip around the Vulcan. "It  
never came to that."

"I entered your mind without your consent," Spock clarified.

"No, my friend, you didn't."

"There is a link," Spock stated.

"I wanted it," Kirk insisted, understanding finally that Spock wasn't  
talking about a physical rape.

"No!" Spock tried to push him away, but Kirk wouldn't let go.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kirk said worriedly.

"No."

Kirk winced as the mental barriers slammed shut. He hadn't been aware of  
the connection until Spock blocked it.

"Dammit, Spock. This is not the time for modesty or pride!"

"If I choose for this moment to be private, it is my right," Spock  
replied. "You must leave me."

"No."

"I cannot go on like this. I will be a burden."

"You're getting better," Kirk said. He'd seen it himself. Because of the  
kiss.maybe the partial bond? "Come on, Spock, give into your need. I  
will help," he whispered, his grip around the slim body tightening.  
Spock's breathing became ragged.

"There is no time for sexual activity, and I will not allow you to touch  
me because you must," Spock said.

"I want to, Spock. Dammit. I want to touch you."

There was no awkward fumbling, as one might have expected. Instead, he  
easily found Spock's lips in the darkness. Their bodies molded close  
together, and Spock's mouth opened to Kirk's eagerly, allowing him  
entrance without protest, as though Spock was incapable of resisting the  
pull. The Vulcan's ragged breathing was enough to make Kirk tremble with  
need. It was as though Kirk was caught up in the fire of pon farr as  
well.

He buried his hands in Spock's hair. An image of how beautiful Spock was  
formed in his mind as the silky strands ran through his fingers. He  
forgot where they were, and that they certainly shouldn't be doing this.  
Nothing else existed. All he could feel was Spock's sinewy body, so  
close to his

Spock grasped his waist, strong fingers digging deep into Kirk's flesh,  
needy and desperate-uncontrolled. Kirk winced as he was pushed against  
something and a sharp edge was digging into his back. He ignored the  
pain as their kiss deepened. Kirk thought he would break into tiny  
pieces when a hungry moan escaped Spock's lips. The strong hands moving  
across his body grew increasingly aggressive, and Kirk couldn't stop the  
responding sound that resonated within him.

"Spock. Good God, Spock. Is this the action of someone who doesn't want  
you?" Kirk murmured hoarsely. He was hard. Just as hard as Spock was. He  
hadn't realized it until now. "Am I who you need, Spock? Am I?"

"Yes." The word was torn from the Vulcan's throat.

"Then take me, take what I want to give."

Spock buried his hands in Kirk's hair, and he waited to feel the  
Vulcan's hot mouth against his again. He trembled as he lost all thought  
of where they were. His legs were weak, and he held himself upright only  
by holding onto Spock.

"No!" Spock's voice hitched. "No."

"Yes," Kirk insisted. "Yes, Spock!"

"No, the link is causing your desire. I cannot control it. The need you  
feel is mine!"

Spock pulled away. Kirk felt bereft. He swallowed, trying to regain some  
sort of control over himself. He was utterly undone. His need for Spock  
had been let loose for the very first time without rein, and it was  
soul-shattering in its force. But he knew without a doubt that the  
desire was his own.

"No, you're wrong," he whispered.

Voices.

Frustrated, Kirk could have hit something, and Spock pushed him away  
with finality.

"Jim.. Captain. You must find a way to contact the Enterprise-without  
me. I refuse to allow us both to die because of my.need."

But I don't want to leave you.. Kirk wanted to say the words aloud, but  
he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

"You have to hide someplace where the Klingons won't look for you. "  
Kirk said. "But I'll need your help."

"I will attempt to assist you," Spock said. His voice was strained, and  
worry tore through Kirk like a knife. He had thought Spock was fighting  
the imbalance, getting better. Obviously, he was wrong. Spock  
needed.him, and Kirk couldn't give what Spock's body so desperately  
craved. Not now.

Kirk was the one who had forgotten their situation for just a brief  
moment, and once again, Spock had done the right thing-for his  
captain-but what about what was right for Spock? Kirk hesitated, but  
then made up his mind, knowing there was only decision he could make

"Very well, first officer. Our first goal is to hide you, so let's get  
to it."

Kirk tried to get his bearings. As he moved around, he found a light  
switch by the door and turned it on. He blinked against the light and  
saw Spock close his eyes with a pained grimace, as though his eyes were  
even more sensitive than normal.

They were hiding inside a weapons locker.

"Spock, look at this. We sure picked the right place to hide!"

Spock remained silent and Kirk roamed through the shelves, finding more  
ammunition for his disrupter and a small Federation phaser for Spock.

"Take this, you may need to defend yourself."

Spock's hand brushed against his, and Kirk let go of the phaser as  
though he had been burned. Spock's soft gasp nearly made him stop and  
decide to seduce Spock right then and there. They both wanted it, but  
Spock must have known what he was thinking.

"No, Jim," he said softly.

Kirk sighed. No. This wasn't the time, so he kept examining their  
surroundings.

An idea formed in his mind as he saw the equipment lying to the side. He  
took one of the items and smashed the others. If he were lucky, his idea  
would buy him some time.

"All right. Let's go!"

The hallway outside the locker was silent.

"How far to engineering?"

"We will be there in approximately four point two minutes if we are not  
met with resistance," Spock explained. He was walking, but slowly. Kirk  
glanced over his shoulder, but to his relief, the hallways were empty.  
It was obvious that A'sharon still didn't know they had escaped, but it  
was only a matter of time before she found out.

"It is here," Spock whispered. They stopped, standing close to the wall,  
and Kirk peeked around the corner.

Two guards were standing outside engineering. The door to the section  
was closed. Kirk wasn't really surprised to see that there weren't more  
of them. The crew complement of a battlecruiser was much smaller than  
that of the Enterprise.

"Can you take one of them out?" Kirk whispered, and Spock nodded curtly.  
"I'll take the one farthest away."

Spock nodded.

"All right. Brace yourself." Kirk whispered. "When we enter engineering,  
take out as many as you can. Aim at the ones by the computers first. We  
must stop them from contacting the bridge."

A couple of quick blasts of disrupter fire and the two guards  
disintegrated.

The doors to engineering slid open, and they both fired immediately.

The two Klingons by the computers disappeared as if they had never been.  
Kirk threw himself behind a console, firing at two others. A disrupter  
beam grazed his shoulder and he groaned at the burning pain, but it  
failed to stop him from firing again.

Aim, shoot, hide. Shoot, move, and fire again.

Kirk went on autopilot, repeating his actions without thought, his  
senses extremely sensitive. His eyes, ears and the prickling on his neck  
told him exactly where the Klingons were, and soon silence reigned in  
engineering.

"Spock, where are you?"

"Here, Captain." Spock's voice was weak, but he fought to get to his  
feet, and leaned against the same console Kirk had hidden behind only  
moments ago.

"Are you hit?"

"Negative."

"Do you think they managed to contact the bridge?"

"I do not believe so."

"Good." Kirk surveyed the room quickly. "There are communicators here.  
Can you configure them to be useful to us?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then do so."

Kirk moved quickly across the room toward the doors. The easiest way to  
prevent the Klingons from entering engineering while they were working  
was to weld the doors shut. First, Kirk destroyed the opening mechanism,  
and then he began to move the beam along the metal.

When Kirk turned his back to the blazing metal, Spock announced, "I have  
configured these communicators to alternate between three different  
frequencies. They are not common and will allow us to speak freely at  
least once per frequency. Do not use the communicator unless you  
absolutely must. A'sharon will soon pick up our transmissions."

Kirk nodded.

"I have also checked the cloaking device. The generator for the device  
is routed around the bridge. We cannot disable it from engineering."

"How about shields?" Kirk sat on the chair by the computer, watching the  
displays. He couldn't make heads or tails of most of it.

"They are still operational."

"Okay. Can we disable them from here?"

"Negative."

"What about the internal sensors?"

"I have rendered them off line. Once you leave engineering, they will  
not know where you are."

"All right," Kirk said. "Looks like I'll be paying A'sharon a visit.  
Now, we've got to find a place for you to hide."

"There is a space next to the impulse engines," Spock explained. "It is  
barely large enough, and the radiation will block ship's sensors once  
they realign them."

"Won't the radiation be dangerous for you?"

"It is only harmful after prolonged exposure, Captain."

Kirk nodded curtly. "All right, let's get to work. I have to find the  
layout of this ship." His fingers worked across the unfamiliar panel  
while he searched for the blueprints. Spock moved to stand beside him.

"They are trying to cut through the door as we speak," the Vulcan warned  
calmly. Kirk froze and listened. He could hear the faint sound of a  
disrupter attempting to cut through steel.

"Okay, we have to hurry."

"They will soon get through the blocks I have set up in the computer  
system," Spock said. "After that, I will not be able to do anything."

"There's the layout of the ship!" Kirk said and pointed to the computer  
screen. "Get me a data padd with that, and I'll be out of here."

"One moment, Captain."

"Hurry up, Spock."

Spock's fingers moved across the panel a bit slower than usual. He  
paused to think before acting.

"There is a crew complement of twenty-four on this vessel. It is maximum  
for a ship this size."

"I wouldn't count on that," Kirk said.

"There is no room for more personnel on this battlecruiser, Captain. I  
believe you can safely assume that there are no more than fourteen crew  
members left."

"That's still fourteen to one, Spock."

Spock stated matter-of-factly, "With the advantage of darkness your odds  
will increase to ten to one."

"That's reassuring, Spock."

"You have beaten worse odds before."

Not without you.

Spock downloaded the ship's schematics onto Kirk's padd, then he turned  
to Kirk.

"Shutting down ship's lights will be easy. Just follow these steps. Now  
you must assist me in reaching the hiding place." Spock's eyes closed  
and his face was ashen.

"Will you be all right?"

"I cannot say. I may feel better once I am able to rest."

They moved slowly across the floor, Spock leaning heavily on his  
captain. Kirk heard the disrupter making the first cut all the way  
through the metal. Soon, the Klingons would be inside engineering.

Kirk pulled open the compartment behind the impulse engines. Luckily, it  
was situated in a very awkward place. Spock nearly stumbled as he tried  
to fold his body to crawl inside. Most likely this wasn't a place where  
the Klingons would even think to look because of the radiation, and  
there was no time to find a better place. Kirk's heart thudded violently  
as he looked across engineering, seeing the sparks fly as the cut in the  
doors grew larger. The Klingons were already more than halfway through.

With Kirk's assistance, Spock was finally inside. The compartment was  
just large enough for him to lie uncomfortably.

"Take care of yourself, Spock," Kirk whispered.

"I shall attempt to do so.Jim."

Kirk swallowed. Impulsively, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to  
Spock's. "You'd better," he said and slammed the hatch shut before Spock  
had a chance to respond.

Spock had showed him what to do, and with just a few keystrokes, ship's  
lights went out. Kirk allowed himself a satisfied grin in the darkness  
and put on the goggles he had found in the weapons locker.

They didn't exactly make his vision clear as day, but it was light  
enough for him to see his way to the crawlspace he had chosen. Kirk  
moved inside, shutting the hatch behind him, and he was on his way  
toward the command section of the ship.

END part Three

PART FOUR

Halfway to the bridge, he had left the crawlspace when the lights came  
back on. He'd been forced to kill two more Klingons to get there, and he  
was now in the corridor just outside the reactor conduits. There was no  
way he would be able to get past those conduits by walking through the  
hallways. He would have to use the crawlspaces right next to them. It  
would be hotter than hell, and hardly healthy to move through those, but  
he had no choice.

Making up his mind, Kirk crossed the corridor, turning to the right,  
choosing the crawlspace on that side. Hopefully, it would be hidden  
well, or he would be exposed on a very dangerous area of the ship.  
Perhaps he could use that to his advantage?

Smiling to himself, Kirk hoisted himself up through another hatch. This  
one opened without problem. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone.

Where were they? The lights were back on, an intruder was roaming  
through their ship and he could see no warriors. If he was correct, he  
had incapacitated half of the twenty-four crewmembers of this ship. Were  
the rest all baby-sitting A'sharon on the bridge? Or were they setting a  
trap?

Of course, what else would they be doing? While moving through the  
crawlspace along the conduits, he realized that this was worse than he'd  
imagined. Parts of the walls were made from crosshatched metal, so he  
wouldn't be completely hidden all the way. Kirk contemplated going back  
and using the hallway instead. It would be more comfortable, but he  
would be exposed. If the Klingons came through here-the only corridor  
leading from the command center to the back of the ship-he would really  
be in trouble.

Deciding not to turn back, he crawled faster, sweating from the heat  
coming from the conduits. He had gotten almost halfway past the  
antimatter conduits when the doors at the far end of the hallway opened.  
He froze and brought his disrupter up, aiming at the two Klingons  
entering the corridor. He recognized one of them as K'Ehl, A'sharon's  
brother. Of course, he was crawling past one of the open sections just  
then.

"Kirk!" K'Ehl spotted him immediately. "Don't shoot. You will blow up  
the entire ship!"

Kirk watched the Klingons standing at the end of the hallway. They were  
only five meters away. Kirk moved a little further in the crawlspace,  
without breaking eye contact with K'Ehl.

The metallic antimatter conduits that ran behind Kirk were giving off a  
low hum. They thrummed with a steady beat, as though they were the heart  
of the battlecruiser. The hairs on Kirk's arms were standing on end. He  
hadn't been so close to antimatter in a while, and he knew that Klingons  
didn't take the same precautions the Federation did. The radiation from  
these conduits was probably ten times stronger than on the Enterprise,  
and suddenly he felt as though the hot metal pipes were burning his  
back.

"What makes you think I care one way or the other?" Kirk shouted back.  
He heard the electrical buzz of force fields being engaged, and knew  
that K'Ehl was hoping to trap him inside the crawlspace.

"Give up. There is no way out of there," K'Ehl said.

"You really don't know me at all, do you?" Kirk replied coldly. "I don't  
give up. I'd rather die with your crew than allow you to capture me."

Kirk realized if the Klingons fired, they would hit the machinery right  
behind him, and these conduits carried enough antimatter to blow the  
battlecruiser apart, killing all beings on board.

Crawling forward, he was close enough to see K'Ehl's face clearly.

The Klingon craned his neck to look up at him. "Kirk, you p'taQ. You  
can't shoot in here."

"Sure I can. See to it that A'sharon lowers the shields, or I'll blow  
this ship out of space." If he fired, he'd hit the conduits on the other  
side of the corridor. They were all trapped.

Kirk's voice was cold and betrayed nothing of his violently beating  
heart. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Spock to die. Not now that  
he'd realized the truth. He had sworn an oath to Starfleet, but he  
wasn't in serfdom. He had a right to choose his life partner, and he  
wanted Spock. Once they got off this garbage scow, he would make sure he  
got what he wanted.

But first, he'd have A'sharon caught and punished for her crimes.

"And then what will you do? My guards will be waiting for you at the end  
of this crawlspace."

"You'll have to order them away," Kirk said coldly. "I don't care  
whether I die in here with your crew. Do you?"

He knew it was a gamble. Klingons weren't exactly afraid of dying, but  
he suspected they wouldn't enjoy dying like this, shot like ducks in a  
row. Kirk had to admit to himself he didn't enjoy shooting defenseless  
men either, but he could always aim for the antimatter conduits on the  
other side of the hallway..

There was cold hatred in K'Ehl's eyes when he slapped his wrist  
communicator.

"A'sharon," he barked.

"What? I hope you're calling me to let me know you have apprehended the  
escaped prisoners."

"We have Captain Kirk cornered in the crawlspace by the antimatter  
conduits."

For long moments A'sharon didn't reply, and the silence stretched.  
Droplets of sweat formed on K'Ehl's forehead. Kirk waited, tense, ready  
to fire at any moment. He couldn't afford to make the tiniest mistake.

Her angry voice reached them. "Idiots! Let him go!"

Kirk smiled. The woman wasn't stupid. She assumed he would shoot.

He started to move toward the end of the crawlspace, then stopped. The  
last few meters were constructed with the crosshatched metal, allowing  
him to keep an eye on K'Ehl and his men all the way.

"Tell your men to step into the corridor," Kirk said.

"No," K'Ehl said, his head high, meeting Kirk's gaze stubbornly.

"Fine! You know as well as I do that if your men aren't in this corridor  
when I get out, I'm as good as dead. They'll shoot me on sight. I'd  
rather take your whole crew with me than die alone."

"You're insane, Kirk," K'Ehl spat. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe, but I'll die trying."

K'Ehl growled like a cornered animal. "Pe'Qoi, Darok-get in here!" he  
barked.

Kirk watched while two large guards entered the corridor at the far end.  
"Come closer," he said and waved his disrupter. "Now the others."

"Rochak, Ba'ik, you too!" Two more Klingons stepped into the corridor  
from the other end of the hallway.

"This is all of them," K'Ehl said, and he bared his teeth.

"And why should I trust you?" Kirk said, crawling closer to the hatch  
that would bring him out of the conduit. If Spock was right, there were  
only six more Klingons on the ship besides these. Plus A'sharon,  
perhaps.

The problem was that A'sharon had to have sent those six men in search  
of him, so even if K'Ehl's men were here, he had no way of knowing that  
his route to the bridge was secure.

What he was about to do would put Spock in serious danger, but he really  
didn't have a choice. So Kirk hit the communicator he carried.

"Spock," he whispered. "Spock, answer me!"

"Yes, Captain." Spock's voice sounded almost slurred. "I am relieved to  
hear your voice."

"How are you holding up?"

"I am.functional, Captain," Spock said. "Do you require assistance?"

"Yes. I'm in the conduits between the engineering section and the  
command center. I need to know how many Klingons are outside. Can you  
reactivate the internal sensors?"

"I shall try."

"You'll have to hurry before A'sharon picks up our transmission." Kirk  
bared his teeth grimly when K'Ehl looked like he had a bright idea,  
reaching for his communicator.

"Throw your communicators and weapons on the floor," Kirk ordered. "All  
of you, or I will shoot!"

He glared at K'Ehl, who finally did as ordered. His men followed his  
example. With an eye still on his captives, Kirk waited for Spock.

"Captain. I am attempting to bring the internal sensors on line, but it  
appears that A'sharon has broken through my blocks, which is to be  
expected. She now has control over the ship's computers. I will attempt  
to circumvent her blocks."

"Are you alone?"

"Indeed. I believed engineering would be filled with Klingons at this  
time."

Kirk sighed. That was both good and bad. It meant that the rest of the  
crew was still in the command section of the battlecruiser unable to get  
to Spock. That was the good part.

Kirk's head was beginning to throb. He didn't remember when he had slept  
last, and he longed to rub the bridge of his nose to alleviate some  
tension. In his hunched position, he was ready to get out of the  
crawlspace as soon as Spock told him it was safe. But he couldn't show  
weakness in front of K'Ehl.

"One moment, Captain," Spock said, and Kirk's pulse sped up. The quiet  
exhilaration in the Vulcan's voice usually meant he had something up his  
sleeve. Kirk caught a movement in the corner of his eye. It was K'Ehl,  
trying to move closer to the door.

"Don't move. Just stay where you are, K'Ehl," Kirk said.

"Captain, are you in trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Spock. Of course, if you could seal off the  
corridors after I leave, that would be helpful."

"I shall do my best."

Kirk waited. There was no sound from Spock for a time. Kirk knew that he  
had to let the Vulcan work at his own pace, and usually Spock came  
through a lot sooner than expected, but this time it felt like an  
eternity.

"Spock?" Kirk said.

No answer.

"Spock, are you there?"

"Did you lose your Vulcan friend, Captain?"

"A'sharon," Kirk said softly. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it  
in you. Your sister said you weren't a scientist, and yet you found our  
frequency. Well done."

Without waiting for a response, Kirk switched to the other frequency  
Spock had calibrated for them.

"Spock!" he barked. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Captain. I have managed to get the internal sensors on line.  
A'sharon has two men stationed right outside your exit. The rest of her  
crew is still on the bridge. There are three more Klingons apart from  
A'sharon herself.

"K'Ehl," Kirk said. "You're trying to con me. Order those men in here."

The threat was wearing thin, but K'Ehl didn't seem prepared to find out  
if Kirk was serious. Kirk was grateful, because he really didn't want to  
find out either.

Two minutes later, when the Klingons had entered the hallway, Kirk left.  
"Can you lock them in here when I leave, Spock?"

"I must, or they will surely come after me." Spock said in a strained  
voice.

The answer wasn't what Kirk had hoped for, but there was nothing he  
could do to help Spock at the moment. He had to get to the bridge.

Just when he got out of the hallway, he spotted the crawlspace that  
would lead him directly to the bridge. According to the datapadd with  
the ship's layout, it would be the shortest and safest route, with only  
one or two places where he'd be exposed. Clenching his teeth  
determinedly, he hoisted himself into another crawlspace. He was getting  
tired of them.

Getting closer to the bridge, Kirk had just reached one of those weak  
spots, when he was surprised by disrupter fire. The beam cut through the  
metal like a red-hot blade. It missed him by a mere inch. Kirk  
instinctively rolled to the side, slamming into the wall, cursing  
inwardly. Shooting without knowing where to aim, he tried getting away  
from the danger. The heat of the metal burned through his clothes,  
forcing him to move further into the crawlspace.

He had to get out, or he was dead.

Another beam shot through the metal, cutting into his thigh. He bit his  
tongue to stifle a groan. He crawled through the ventilation shaft,  
knowing that there was nowhere else to go.

The shots kept coming. Kirk shot several rounds aimlessly, and suddenly,  
the firing stopped. Kirk crawled another few inches just to make sure.  
Had he managed to get away? Or had he hit someone?

"Oh, great," Kirk groaned ironically. The only way for him to go was  
directly onto the bridge, where A'sharon was no doubt waiting for him.

He was trapped.

"Get out of there, Kirk," A'sharon's deep voice reached him through the  
thin metal of the crawlspace.

His thigh was burning with intense pain, and he wondered how severe the  
damage was. He clutched at the wound and hissed through clenched teeth  
as he tried to change position. Feeling the blood running along the side  
of his leg, he hoped that it was a flesh wound. But his pants were  
soaking through pretty quickly. He had to get out of there and stop the  
bleeding somehow. His hands were wet, and he slipped against the metal  
as he crawled the few inches to the hatch.

Even if the wound was small, Klingon disrupter fire held a compound that  
prevented blood from coagulating. If he didn't dress the wound, he'd  
bleed to death.

"I'm coming out," he groaned. "Don't shoot."

A'sharon stood beneath the hatch waiting. Her cold eyes followed him as  
he moved out of the hatch. Pain shot through his leg as it brushed  
against the edge of the hatch, causing his vision to blur. He would have  
liked to pause and gather his wits but he didn't. He'd hoped that he  
would surprise the Klingons that were still on the bridge. Instead, he  
was trapped, and A'sharon's lips curved in a victorious smile.

Through his dizziness, Kirk surveyed the bridge. It was much smaller  
than on the Enterprise of course, but there was something unfamiliar  
there, a newly attached device. It had to be the cloaking device, or at  
least its generator.

"I should kill you instantly," A'sharon said.

"Why don't you?" Kirk replied.

"Take his weapon!"

One of her men reached up and tore the disrupter out of Kirk's hand. He  
slid carefully onto the floor, breaking the fall with his hands. Bright  
spots danced before his eyes, and he blinked to regain his composure.  
His leg trembled from the pain, and getting to his feet again took no  
small effort.

A'sharon's black eyes blazed with hatred. "After all this, shooting you  
would be too easy. You have killed my men and ruined my plans. I want  
you to suffer!"

Kirk didn't answer. She had never intended to just shoot him. If she had  
done so, she probably would have gotten away with everything. He  
straightened, groaning, deliberately making her aware of how weak he  
was.

"You humans are so pathetic."

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" Kirk groaned again as he bent over to fetch  
the smaller weapon he had secured from the weapons locker. He had hidden  
it in his boot as a safety precaution. Now, he was grateful for that  
foresight. As A'sharon looked at her guard and laughed, Kirk attacked.  
He knew he had no time to waste. Two shots hit their targets before her  
laughter died. Both men disintegrated before them.

A'sharon screamed and her fingers clenched around her weapon, but Kirk  
aimed at her.

Stalemate.

He didn't want to kill her. He wanted her to end up in prison. He wanted  
her to stand trial for all the despicable things she had done, but this  
wasn't the time to think about revenge. He wanted to live more than he  
wanted her to pay for what she had done.

"I could kill you now," Kirk said. "Drop the weapon and I will let you  
live."

A'sharon's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't. I've heard all about your  
Federation principles. You wouldn't kill me."

"No?" Kirk said, glancing toward the spots where A'sharon's warriors had  
been.

A'sharon raised her weapon.

Kirk fired.

¯¯¯

"Spock.." Kirk said into his communicator and waited, his heart beating  
wildly in his chest. "Spock! Answer me!"

But the Vulcan didn't reply, and Kirk shivered. The Klingon ship felt  
like death itself. He was alone on the bridge, save for A'sharon's  
motionless body.

She lay sprawled on the floor. Kirk had managed not to shoot her, it  
would have disintegrated her as well. Instead, he had aimed at her  
disrupter, and it had blown up in her hands. Shocked from the pain, she  
had been easy to overpower even for him. Kirk had hit her crudely over  
the head with the end of his disrupter, rendering her unconscious. He  
didn't like hitting women, not even this one, and it wasn't the first  
time he'd wished he knew how to nerve pinch someone, but try as he  
might, Spock had never been able to teach him how.

Kirk looked around. What could he use to tie her up with? He didn't want  
to have to worry about her any more. His eyes fell on her leather belt,  
and he pulled it free, tying her hands together, making sure that the  
knot was tight enough not to allow her to get free. Then, with a grim  
smile he tore off the sleeve of his shirt and tied her ankles together.

As he rose to his feet his head swam, and he knew he had to stop his  
bleeding. Ripping his shirt even more, he tied a strip of it around his  
leg as tight as he could. Dark spots danced before his eyes, but he  
pulled even harder. The bandage didn't help much. It was soon dark with  
blood, and he knew that if he were going to get Spock and himself off  
the ship and to safety, he would have to work fast.

Kirk worked diligently, trying to shut down the shields and operate the  
communications station. All the while his heart was in his throat. Why  
hadn't Spock responded? Had K'Ehl and the other Klingons found him, or  
was he unconscious? Kirk forced himself not to think about it. If the  
Klingons had escaped, he himself was in deep trouble.

The battlecruiser lay dead in space, and had done so for a while.  
Presumably, A'sharon had brought them out of warp when she realized he  
and Spock had escaped, and then he had managed to kill off more than  
half her crew. It would make it easier for the Enterprise to catch up if  
he managed to contact her. Unfortunately, the cloaking device still hid  
them from other ships in the vicinity.

"Damn!" Kirk swore and banged his fist into the console. Then he closed  
his eyes and took a deep breath. Cursing wouldn't help.

Finding the right frequency to contact the Enterprise took longer than  
expected. He slumped down in a chair, wiping his sweaty brow. Dizziness  
made the task difficult, but he flicked another switch stubbornly.

"Kirk to Enterprise?" No reply. This damned communications gear was  
driving him insane. Wasn't there ever anyone at the other end? "Kirk to  
Enterprise. Acknowledge," he repeated, switching frequencies every other  
minute. Only silence greeted him. He switched and tried again. His voice  
sounded dry and raspy to his own ears.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in!"

Static.

"Captain! This is Uhura," came his communication officer's excited  
voice. "You're lucky I heard you on this frequency, sir."

Kirk closed his eyes in relief.

"I'm thrilled to hear your voice, Lieutenant," he said softly-and  
decided that it was an understatement.

"Where are you, Captain?"

"I haven't been able to determine the coordinates. I just now got the  
communications system working," Kirk said.

"We've been looking for you and Mr. Spock for over twenty-four hours. We  
still can't pick you up on the sensors."

"So far I haven't been able to shut down the cloaking device. I'm  
working on doing that now." Kirk gripped the communications console,  
trying to remain upright. His head was spinning and he thought he'd fall  
off the chair. He forced himself to continue. "Can you pinpoint me with  
the help of this transmission?"

"We're on it, sair," Scotty's voice assured him in the background. There  
was a short silence and Scotty asked hesitantly, "Captain? Are ye all  
right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just track us down."

"Where is Mr. Spock?"

"I don't know where he is right now."

Kirk noticed that his voice had an unusual edge to it. His crew knew  
better than to push, and for that he was grateful. He didn't turn off  
the audio, but simply moved away, switching on his portable communicator  
again.

"Spock, are you there?" Static greeted him at first and his heart leaped  
in his throat. "Spock?" But there was still no reply. Shoving his  
concern for his first officer to the back of his mind, Kirk moved to try  
to render the cloak inoperable.

"You will die, you know."

Kirk started at A'sharon's voice. He'd almost forgotten she was there,  
and he hadn't noticed when she awakened. She had managed to push herself  
into sitting position, leaning against one of the consoles to his left.

"We'll see about that."

"The auto-destruct sequence will initiate if I fail to sign in every  
hour. There is a shuttle in the cargo bay. Let me go to it and I will  
let you live." A'sharon said, trying to get into a more comfortable  
position, the ties around her wrists and ankles making the task  
difficult.

"Shut up," Kirk said, fighting the dizziness. He buried his fingers into  
the wound, and pain drove the fogginess away. He refused to look at her,  
refused to give into the anger that filled him when he saw her smug  
expression. The very thought of dying so close to this woman made him  
feel nauseated. He had to get to Spock as soon as he possibly could.

He looked at the cloaking device. Even to his untrained scientific eye,  
it was obvious that this was it. It was newly installed, and quite  
different in layout from anything else on the bridge.

"You'll never figure out how to shut it down," A'sharon said. "It has  
several layers of safety protocols. You won't be able to get through  
them."

Kirk knew she was right. He also knew Starfleet would have preferred to  
get their hands on this piece of technology. But if the ship exploded it  
was a moot point anyway. He aimed his disrupter.

"You can't do that!" A'sharon shouted, and she fruitlessly fought to get  
to her feet. Kirk waited patiently.

"If you don't tell me how to shut this thing down in a minute, I will  
destroy it," he said calmly.

"It's one of the greatest discoveries in centuries. It makes any ship  
virtually undetectable."

"There is a way. We found you."

"I destroyed the information on the Enterprise," A'sharon hissed.

"We still know what to look for. It's not worth anything to us." Kirk  
knew that this was a prototype. If he destroyed it, years of work would  
be wasted, and there was no one left to re-create it. After all,  
She'zaron was dead. But then again, A'sharon's self-destruct would do  
the same.

"I won't tell you. You'll have to kill me first."

"I don't have to," Kirk said, and he fired. There was a crackling noise  
as the console short-circuited, it started smoking and sparks of  
electricity flew through the air, spreading an acrid smell.

"You're crazy!" A'sharon screamed. The insanity and hatred in her eyes  
were bone-chilling.

"I don't think so."

With satisfaction, Kirk could hear the cloak shut down. He stepped over  
to the communications console again, feeling A'sharon's eyes follow his  
every move.

"Enterprise?"

"Yes, Captain!" Uhura replied immediately and Kirk couldn't help but  
smile. She'd been standing by for his orders.

"Can you see us?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. He could practically hear her smile.

"Clear as day, Cap'n. Clear as day!" Scotty interjected. "We'll be with  
you in less than two hours."

"Two hours? Is that the best you can do, Scotty?" Kirk said evenly.

"Is there a problem, sair?"

"I believe this garbage scow will blow up in less than an hour.."

¯¯¯

"You will kill all your men," Kirk said coldly.

"Who's left?" A'sharon replied. "I don't care if you kill me. I will  
take you and that Vulcan with me."

Kirk knew that if he had been in the same position she was, he'd rather  
die than help someone who had killed members of his crew.

"You'll faint soon," she said. "All that blood dripping on the floor."

Kirk swallowed and fought the dizziness, and A'sharon continued  
assuredly: "Then you won't be able to stop this ship from blowing up.  
You'll die with me."

Her words made Kirk wince. If he were going to die, it wouldn't be with  
her. He'd have to do something to make sure they would meet up with the  
Enterprise on time. He'd have to figure out how to turn the ship around  
and get it into warp.

He surveyed the bridge, recognizing some of the equipment. It shouldn't  
be too difficult.. Finding the helm, he drew from the memories from the  
Academy. The layout of the console was different, but the symbols were  
essentially the same. He could do this. He had to do this. Swiftly he  
moved his hands over the controls, feeling satisfaction as the ship's  
engines hummed to life, and the viewscreen told him clearly that the  
ship was turning around. He fed the coordinates into the computer.

That was all he could do. Now, he only hoped it was enough. Duty  
fulfilled, Kirk swallowed and rose from the chair. He spared one glance  
at A'sharon. She was still leaning against the console. Satisfied that  
she couldn't cause him any more trouble, Kirk exited the bridge. Out in  
the hallways he halted, wondering how he could get to Spock as quickly  
as possible.

A few minutes later, Kirk leaned against the door to the transporter  
room. He buried his hand into his wound once more and moaned. He had to  
stay alert, or he wouldn't get to Spock. Next time he did that he would  
probably pass out instead. He'd better move fast.

The transporter console was almost the same as the one he'd seen in the  
Academy. Starfleet crew had to familiarize themselves with as much alien  
technology as they could. He knew how to operate the transporters, but  
setting the coordinates was another matter entirely.

"Computer. Initiate a site-to-site transport from the transporter room  
to engineering," Kirk tried hopefully. His Klingonese was less than  
adequate, but now he was glad for the fact that he'd bothered to learn  
some.

"Authorization required," the computer replied coldly.

"Shit!" Kirk smashed his hand against the edge of the console.  
"Computer, what are the coordinates for the engineering section of the  
ship?"

"234 322 32.9" the computer replied.

"Add those to the transporter."

"Coordinates added."

Apparently there was no command authorization required for that. Kirk  
grinned and moved his hands over the controls, using the manual  
override, and moved toward the transporter pad. "Computer, activate  
transporter."

Holding his breath, he waited for the inevitable. Would the computer  
require authorization for a manual override as well?

"Activated."

Kirk heaved a sigh of relief as he materialized. His eyes flew across  
engineering. It was empty. No Spock and no Klingons. His heart beat so  
fast that he could hear it.

"Spock," he whispered, as he moved toward the hiding place. Pushing open  
the hatch, he could finally see the still form of his friend. "Spock,"  
he repeated, gently shaking a lean shoulder. At first, Kirk couldn't  
even tell if Spock was breathing, and the compartment where he was lying  
was too small for Kirk to be able to check on him.

"Come on, Spock," Kirk urged, his voice almost cracking. How could he  
ever have thought that he could live without Spock? "Don't give up on  
me."

Gently, he grabbed the narrow shoulders, carefully pulling the limp body  
out of the compartment and onto the floor. It was more difficult than he  
had expected. He was weak, and the dizziness came and went. Spock's  
unconscious body was heavier than he'd expected.

Placing Spock gently on his back, Kirk moved his hands over the Vulcan's  
side. The heartbeat was quick, but Kirk had no way of telling if it was  
too fast or not. Given Spock's different physiology, it was difficult to  
tell.

"Spock," he whispered again, sliding to the floor. He pulled Spock  
closer, and the Vulcan's head leaned against Kirk's shoulder. He was hot  
as a furnace. "Can you hear me?"

Spock remained unresponsive.

"What's wrong? Dammit! You told me you'd be okay." Kirk cut himself off.  
Spock hadn't told him that. He had just assumed that Spock would pull  
through. After all, he always did, didn't he? Even on Vulcan, after his  
pon farr, Spock had gone back to being his normal, strong self almost  
immediately.

"Come on, Spock. We're almost there," Kirk said and put his hand to the  
Vulcan's warm cheek. Spock's skin was damp and sweaty and he was clearly  
running a fever. The Vulcan's body temperature was so much higher than  
his own that it always seemed feverish, but this was too much. "Just  
hang in there long enough for Bones to take a look at you, and you'll be  
okay."

Time passed slowly, minutes dragging, but there was nothing Kirk could  
do but wait for the Enterprise.

When they were beamed off twenty minutes later, all Kirk could feel was  
a profound relief that he and Spock had been given a second chance.

END part 4

Part 5

PART FIVE

McCoy had certified Spock healthy. Getting rid of the drug from his  
system had been fairly easy, and once that task was accomplished, Spock  
had recovered more quickly than anyone had expected. For that Kirk was  
grateful, for more than one reason.

He had decided that their long overdue talk was going to take place  
right now. Two long days filled with writing reports and succumbing to  
McCoy's examinations was more than enough time to wait. This day's shift  
had finally ended, and he was now walking toward Spock's cabin. This was  
it. Either Spock would accept him and the truth of his feelings, or they  
would part ways. He knew the Vulcan planned to ask for a transfer. He'd  
seen the request for the necessary paperwork on the outgoing  
transmissions. Why hadn't Spock said anything? Kirk swallowed. Was he  
already too late?

He rang the door chime and waited nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come," Spock murmured, and the door finally slid open.

Kirk tried to compose himself before entering. He'd never felt quite so  
nervous or uneasy before. He and Spock were friends, and they were  
colleagues. There was no other creature in the universe he trusted more  
than Spock-so why did he feel like he was approaching his own execution?

"Sit," Spock invited, and Kirk sat on a chair in front of Spock's desk.  
Kirk felt vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of entering his sleeping  
area. Spock was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Kirk leaned  
forward, resting his elbows on his knees, studying his intertwined  
fingers carefully while trying to find the right words to say.

He glanced up. The Vulcan was still wearing his uniform, and Kirk felt  
oddly grateful. He'd not expected it since Spock's shift had ended much  
earlier than his own had. McCoy wouldn't let the Vulcan work a full  
shift just yet. Perhaps Spock was wearing the uniform to create some  
kind of barrier between them, to remind Kirk of the reason why they  
weren't together already. Or perhaps it was only that Spock felt more  
comfortable wearing his uniform.

But to Kirk, it was easier to address Spock as his colleague. Spock in  
science blue was the strong, competent, loyal officer and friend he  
knew. Had Spock been wearing his black meditation robe, the distance  
between them would have been more tangible and made it more difficult  
for him to say what he had to say.

"You wished to speak," Spock said. His face wasn't exactly cold, but  
there wasn't that spark of warmth that Kirk was used to seeing either.  
The Vulcan shifted slightly, betraying unease.

"Yes."

Kirk realized that words would be inadequate, and he rose from the chair  
to stand before Spock. The Vulcan drew back slightly, and the mask  
cracked. Desire and shame all mixed together were suddenly visible in  
the dark eyes. They were always so expressive. Seeing Spock's shame made  
Kirk feel guilty, knowing that he had caused it for no other reason than  
his own fear. He wasn't proud of it.

He reached out, circling his hands around the Vulcan's wrists, feeling  
the warmth and relishing it. Spock closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Jim," he said. "Please, do not touch me."

Anguish was written in every line on Spock's face.

"Is it unpleasant?" Kirk whispered, knowing that Spock wouldn't lie to  
his face.

"No, it is not," Spock inhaled sharply as Kirk moved his thumb across  
the slender wrist. He wanted to touch Spock more, but the simple  
sensation of Spock's pulse throbbing underneath the warm skin made  
Kirk's heart beat faster, too. "You know I could never find your touch  
repellent."

Thank heavens, Kirk thought. It might not be too late. Then he leaned  
forward to kiss Spock. The need to touch Spock's lips with his own was  
impossible to resist.

At first, Spock tried to pull his wrists free, but Kirk wouldn't let  
him. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist, pulling the Vulcan  
closer and into his arms. If Spock really hadn't wanted the embrace,  
Kirk would never have been able to hold him so close. The fact that  
Spock didn't make a stronger effort to pull away felt like a comfort,  
and made him hopeful.

Then, as Spock turned his head and started to protest, Kirk moved his  
hands from the waist to the narrow shoulders, brushing the nape of the  
neck, until they finally buried themselves in the silky soft hair,  
gripping tightly.

"Don't turn away from me," he begged. "Because I do want you. You must  
believe me, Spock, I want you so much."

Spock moaned softly, a helpless sound that made Kirk instantly rock  
hard.

What seemed like a lifetime ago, he'd promised himself he wouldn't give  
in to his physical desire, but coming so close to losing Spock, he had  
finally managed to get his priorities straight. Without Spock he would  
not be who he was. Without Spock he wouldn't want to be the captain of  
the Enterprise. She would mean nothing to him without Spock beside him,  
as his first officer, friend-and lover.

It was too late to draw back even if he wanted to, because Spock's arms  
came around him, pulling him closer.

Ultimately, he had no desire to pull away.

"Do you mean it, Jim?" Spock asked.

Kirk nodded. He wanted this so much, and the physical evidence should be  
obvious even to Spock. Pleasure rippled through his body, swelling like  
forceful currents. Spock's answering hardness pushed against Kirk, and  
he gasped, unable to remain calm.

Taking advantage of that, the Vulcan kissed him fully, thrusting his  
tongue deep inside Kirk's mouth. The taste exploded; spice, impossible  
heat and something that was uniquely Spock. It was a real, lover's kiss,  
and Kirk groaned, wanting more of that touch, needing it more than  
anything else. How could he have been so blind?

But he was abruptly pushed away, and Kirk swayed to keep his balance. It  
came so suddenly that he didn't know how to react, and before he had  
time to say anything, Spock's dark eyes were blazing with hurt.

"Is this what you truly want from me, Jim? I do not believe you! You are  
a brilliant strategist, and you would proceed to do anything.."

At first Kirk was shocked. Why would Spock think he was lying? Then  
anger rose in Kirk even faster than the passion had. "For heaven's sake,  
Spock! What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Your career is too important to you." Spock stumbled away. His eyes  
shone in confusion. "I could never ask you to give that up, and I  
believe that you would say and do anything to make me stay on the  
Enterprise. You said you wanted me on A'sharon's ship, and I understand  
your desire to save my life, but I am no longer suffering from the pon  
farr. You do not have to do this!"

"I need you in my professional life, that's true. I could never lie to  
you, and I would rather leave the Enterprise with you than stay on the  
ship without you, Spock. I want you, and I love you! How can you think  
so little of me?" Kirk said and took one step closer to Spock. What was  
wrong here? Spock wasn't stupid. Why did he keep insisting that the  
feelings weren't real?

Spock swallowed and turned his back. His voice was suddenly calm and  
disconnected. Kirk waited.

"I know that you need me, Jim, and you may even want me right now.but I  
do not believe that you truly love me, and that is the only way I could  
give in to you. I do not mean to pressure you. It is the truth, and you  
know that it is if you give it proper consideration."

"Spock-"

"No, Jim. Allow me to finish." Spock turned around again, his eyes  
locking with Kirk's. "To you 'love' is only a word. I have seen you and  
the way you love. You may believe that you care for me now, but what of  
the future?" The Vulcan's face contorted in pain. "Please, do not do  
this to me. If you care at all.."

The anguish in Spock's eyes was more than Kirk could take. He took the  
final step to close the physical gap between them and grabbed the  
Vulcan's slender arms in a steel grip when Spock tried to move away.  
"Spock, this is different. What I feel for you is different."

"Do not lie to me, Jim." Spock's voice cracked and the dark eyes shone  
with defeat. "I will stay. I will not transfer off the Enterprise if  
your need for me to stay is so great, I promise, but do not say things  
you do not mean."

"I'm not lying."

"I wish to believe you.."

"Then believe me! Look at me. What is it that I am doing to you? I'm  
trying to tell you that I love you, that I want you. What is wrong with  
that? Tell me!"

Kirk's grip around Spock's shoulders tightened and he realized he was  
shaking the other man. He forced himself to quit.

"I am Vulcan, Jim," Spock said, and his eyes locked with Kirk's  
meaningfully.

And Kirk did know what that meant.

Spock thought that he knew him so well. He knew about the ladies, the  
promiscuous life he'd led, and Spock loved him despite it all. To a  
Vulcan, there was only one option available. He let his grip around  
Spock loosen as realization dawned and he turned away.

The bond.

It was the answer; he knew that a bonding for life was the only way to  
go for Spock.

"You had valid reasons not to pursue this, Jim. Have those concerns just  
disappeared?"

Leaning against the mesh-divider, Kirk remembered their discussion just  
a few short days ago. It seemed as though a lifetime had passed since  
then.

His concern had been that being lovers was bound to make a difference,  
but as they were captured by A'sharon again, he'd had time to think, and  
he'd realized it had made a difference. The feelings were already there,  
and his loving Spock was a fact that wouldn't change. He wouldn't stop  
just because they didn't act on it. He still had to be able to send the  
Vulcan on dangerous missions. He wouldn't stop caring just because he  
wouldn't add the physical to their relationship.

Kirk straightened and swallowed. He knew he had to get this clear in his  
mind before he said anything to Spock.

No wonder Spock hadn't believed that his concerns were valid. No wonder  
Spock had seen right through him and realized that only one thing truly  
made him pull away, and that was the Vulcan bond.

If he couldn't make that commitment, he would have to let go, but even  
as the thought crossed his mind, Kirk knew that he couldn't let go. No  
one would ever be able to read his every thought the way that Spock did.  
Without Spock, he would be incomplete, and only half the commander  
Starfleet and the Enterprise crew had learned to depend on. It simply  
wasn't possible for him to let Spock go.

He turned around to look at the best friend he'd ever had, the most  
loyal and caring being he would ever meet. The Vulcan suddenly seemed so  
lonely, so fragile. He'd never seen Spock that way. In his mind, Spock  
was the strongest individual he knew, but perhaps it was as true for  
Spock as it was for him, that alone, he just wasn't complete. He watched  
as Spock looked down at his hands.

But he knew that his command and the friendship were only small parts of  
why he couldn't let Spock go. The deepest truth of it was that he  
couldn't picture Spock with anyone else. He couldn't picture Spock being  
touched by anyone else or loved by anyone but him. The Vulcan belonged  
at his side, just as the Enterprise was his ship. But not giving Spock  
what he needed, what they both wanted would eventually mean death for  
the Vulcan. In a few years, at the onset of Spock's next real pon farr..  
If Spock hadn't found a suitable mate by then..

"Jim, please leave." Spock said harshly. "Please leave now, before it is  
too late."

Spock wasn't looking at him, so Kirk moved closer, putting his hand  
under the Vulcan's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. The fire deep  
down in Spock's eyes had not diminished, but now there was also  
desperation, and Kirk finally realized that Spock was essential to him,  
not only to the captain of the Enterprise or the Starfleet officer, but  
to the human being, to Jim.

"You don't understand, Spock. I'm not going anywhere."

"You do not know what you are saying."

"I know perfectly well," Kirk said stubbornly. "I will never leave you."

Spock fought what he apparently desperately wanted-needed-to do. Kirk  
closed his eyes and waited patiently. He had done what he could. Now it  
was up to Spock to trust and to believe.

At the pressure of Spock's body against his, and the fierceness of  
passionate lips, Kirk knew he'd made the right choice. He was pushed up  
against the wall to the sleeping area, completely helpless in the wake  
of Spock's overwhelming desire.

"Oh, god," he moaned, unable to stop himself.

"You do not know, Jim." Spock gasped and drove his fingers through  
Kirk's hair. The warm, powerful hands pulled him closer for a hungry  
kiss. "You do not know how I have longed for this.."

"I do." Kirk kissed back with equal fervor, opening his mouth to a  
plundering tongue. He was grateful that the time for talk was over, for  
now at least. He buried his hands in the Vulcan's hair, marveling at the  
silk-like softness. Spock pulled away, and the Vulcan's breath was hot  
against his chin. Kirk leaned back, relaxing and giving himself over to  
sensation. Exposing his neck to the questing lips, he moaned. Spock's  
mouth moved over his throat in hunger as he sucked at the sensitive  
skin, causing shivers to travel across Kirk's shoulders, making his  
nipples harden and heat gather in his belly.

Kirk felt as though he could never get enough of those kisses, of  
Spock's demanding lips tasting every exposed area of his skin. His bones  
felt as though they had melted and he couldn't remain upright, but Spock  
was there to support him. As always, Spock was there.

"You feel so good, Spock, taste so good," he murmured, and he pulled  
harshly at the almost-black hair to get Spock to kiss his lips again.  
Kirk couldn't get enough of the spicy-sweet scent and taste. He thrust  
his tongue into Spock's mouth, and the response was immediate as Spock  
sucked him in, tasting and playing with him. Pulling Spock closer, he  
gripped the Vulcan's ass tightly. Kirk kneaded the muscles, hardly  
believing that this was happening, that he was actually touching Spock  
like this.

He pulled away to watch the Vulcan's face. Dark strands of hair lay in  
disarray over Spock's forehead, his eyes were dark with passion and his  
mouth was swollen from Kirk's kisses. He looked so wanton.

By god, Kirk could never get enough of that sight. He couldn't believe  
he had ever hesitated. Ever.

"I want you so much," he insisted. "Spock. Do you believe me?"

Spock met his eyes and spoke haltingly. "Jim.yes."

They started pulling at each other's clothes at the same time. Kirk  
pushed Spock from him just enough to look at him. "I want to see you,  
Spock. I can't get the image of you undressing before A'sharon out of my  
mind. You were so beautiful."

Spock stepped back and Kirk swallowed, feeling bereft for a moment.  
Soon, though, his gaze was glued to the sinewy figure of Spock as he  
pulled his tunic off. The black t-shirt underneath clung tightly to his  
muscled torso.

Beautiful.

Their eyes met and Kirk swallowed as he saw a hint of amusement in the  
Vulcan's eyes. At last, Spock believed him. He was secure enough to  
tease. Their gazes held as Spock pulled the t-shirt out of his black  
pants, exposing the first hint of the hair on his stomach. Kirk had seen  
Spock naked before many times, but not like this, not wanting him like  
this. His gaze lingered on Spock's deft fingers undoing the fastenings  
of his pants slowly. Then Kirk looked up and Spock was watching him.

"Undress for me, Jim," he asked huskily.

"I will," Kirk whispered. "Once you're done.."

Spock threw the t-shirt on the floor and quickly toed off his boots.

"Don't rush it, Spock. Please. I love seeing you like this."

The hair on Spock's chest looked soft, and Kirk couldn't wait to find  
out if it was.

"I am not certain I can proceed with this, Jim," Spock said slowly. "It  
is making me feel.exposed."

"Don't, Spock. Don't feel like that. You're gorgeous. Looking at you  
like this-I've never seen anything.. Look at me, Spock. Can't you see  
how much I want this, want you?"

Spock continued, his long-fingered hands opening his trousers languidly,  
his eyes never leaving Kirk's. He couldn't tell if Spock was teasing on  
purpose,

Kirk pulled his own shirt off, slowly, deliberately teasing the Vulcan,  
and the hunger in Spock's eyes drove him on. The Vulcan paused with his  
hands holding the trousers open, as though transfixed by the vision  
before him. There was such desire between them. Kirk hooked his thumbs  
in the waistband of his pants, and Spock stepped closer.

"Uh-uh!" Kirk said and shook his head, smiling seductively. He was going  
to enjoy this.

"Jim, please. Allow me.to touch you."

The words were more effective than a caress. Kirk felt his erection  
growing, pressing urgently at the fly of the pants still hanging  
precariously on his hips. He groaned softly and closed his eyes for just  
an instant.

"Don't talk like that, Spock," he whispered. But he really didn't want  
Spock to quit. The warm, velvety voice sent rippling pleasure through  
him.

Spock walked around him, looking him over appreciatively, and Kirk  
couldn't help but shiver. The dark eyes roamed every inch of him. As  
Spock was standing behind him, Kirk was suddenly pulled against the hot,  
Vulcan body, as needy as his own. Spock's warm hands glided slowly  
across Kirk's stomach, and he gasped. Spock pushed the pants open, and  
the Vulcan-warm hands made their way inside the tight trousers. Kirk  
felt powerless in the wake of the pleasure caused by that intimate  
caress.

"You, too, are beautiful, Jim. I have always thought you were  
beautiful."

Spock's hands brushed the head of Kirk's already leaking cock and he  
moaned, leaning more heavily against his companion.

"God, Spock.."

The pants fell to the floor, and Kirk kicked them off, turning around to  
bring his arms around Spock's slender waist. He marveled at the hardness  
of the muscles. Caressing the narrow shoulders and smooth back, slowly,  
Kirk smiled when he managed to provoke a breathy moan.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes," Spock hissed, and Kirk felt the Vulcan's still confined sex push  
against his hip, and he wanted to free the Vulcan of the remaining  
clothes keeping them apart. He pushed his hands down the back of the  
trousers, feeling the taut globes of Spock's beautiful ass. He squeezed  
them experimentally and Spock swayed, impatiently pulling at his  
trousers.

"Shh," Kirk whispered and gently pushed the Vulcan's hands away. "Let  
me, Spock. Let me undress you."

He pulled the pants down the narrow hips, falling to his knees as he  
took in the beauty of the smooth, jade-tinged flesh that was slowly  
exposed before him. The cock, nestled in black, soft hair sprang free of  
its confines. Inhaling sharply, Spock stepped out of his boots, and the  
trousers followed. Finally, they were both naked.

Almost reverently, Kirk got to his feet, stepping closer to Spock. He  
groaned when his own erection jutted forward, as if seeking to rub  
wantonly against Spock. When they touched, the satiny smooth skin and  
the hardness of Spock's sex were delicious.

"God, you feel so good."

The hairs on the Vulcan's chest were every bit as soft as they looked.  
Kirk moved his hand over the chest, brushing a nipple and causing Spock  
to gasp. The Vulcan leaned his head back, exposing his throat, and Kirk  
moved forward, licking the soft skin of neck and collarbone.

"Jim."

Hearing Spock saying his name like that drove Kirk insane. So  
passionate. Spock's hands were hot as they cupped his ass, and Kirk  
buried his face in the Vulcan's shoulder, fighting the cry that wanted  
to escape his mouth. They stumbled slowly and awkwardly toward the bed,  
not wanting to let go of each other. They fell onto the bunk in a tangle  
of limbs, Kirk's erection sliding in between the Vulcan's legs as Spock  
lay beside him.

"Spock. You're so hot."

He was, literally. Kirk's cock found an incredibly warm haven between  
Spock's muscular thighs, and he couldn't stop himself from moving  
against the silken skin and the coarse hair. The sexual need he'd  
carried for so long intensified, and Kirk wrapped his arms around the  
slender body lying beside him. Spock was like a furnace and he craved  
that heat.

"God, Spock, I need you."

Spock pushed him to his back and moved in between his legs. Spreading  
himself wider, Kirk allowed the Vulcan to settle more comfortably. Such  
heat, such hardness and the silk of the Vulcan's erection against his  
own nearly made him lose his fragile control. He wanted to turn them  
both around and to drive himself mindlessly into Spock's tight, hot  
flesh.

"Jim," Spock whispered, burying his face in the crook of Kirk's neck.

Kirk felt the tremors run through Spock's body, as though he was  
fighting his need. As though the imbalance were still there.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Spock," he whispered. "I want you  
so much."

Spock's warm tongue traced his cheekbone, across his jaw, up toward his  
ear, alternating with small, stinging nips that turned Kirk's bones to  
water. Spock followed the round edge of his ear with the tip of his  
tongue. Kirk moaned and arched beneath Spock. He could feel himself  
leaking, his balls tightening, knowing that it would take very little to  
bring him over the edge.

Spock shuddered and pressed closer; their cocks kissed, sliding  
together.

"Oh yes," Kirk moaned.

Spock's caresses grew bolder, brushing over his nipples downward, and  
Kirk tensed.

"I'll come, Spock. Don't."

And Spock hesitated just before wrapping his fingers around Kirk's  
erection, their eyes meeting, the connection between them so strong.

"Not yet?"

"Not yet," Kirk agreed.

He enjoyed the feel of hot hands moving over him across his stomach and  
flanks, and still that fairly innocuous touch was driving him inevitably  
toward the edge. He'd wanted this so fiercely, for longer than he knew.

All of a sudden it was too much to try to drag it out or to hold back,  
and Spock knew it, too. Cupping his ass, Spock pulled him closer. Kirk  
gasped and mirrored the Vulcan's action, reveling in the feel of the  
round buttocks. His undulations became quicker, uncontrolled, and Spock  
responded in kind.

Their gazes met and locked. Spock leaned down to kiss him, thrusting  
inside Kirk's mouth. They dueled, tasting each other hungrily, enjoying  
the intimate touch.

Spock's hands grabbed at his hips, asking a question with his eyes, and  
Kirk couldn't get a sound across his lips. He just nodded mutely,  
understanding what Spock wanted. The Vulcan sat back on his haunches and  
pulled Kirk into his lap. As he parted Kirk's buttocks, it allowed his  
hot, hard cock to slide along the crack, just brushing lightly,  
teasingly across the sensitive opening, not entering. Kirk thrashed and  
bucked, wanting to feel Spock inside him with a need that he couldn't  
stifle. He cried out from the surge of pleasure cascading through his  
body. He tensed, and the exquisite touch of the Vulcan's cock again  
sliding over the entrance to his body was enough to put him at the end  
of his control. His balls drew tight to his body, preparing for release.  
He could have screamed when Spock stopped his movements.

"Oh.yes.Spock.no.. Don't stop. Please."

"Now?"

"Now. Oh, yes. Make me come."

The pleasure returned as Spock aligned their erections tightly together,  
wrapping his hot hand around them both.

"Touch me, Jim. Please." Spock moaned, and Kirk wrapped his hand around  
them both as well. The sound Spock made was frighteningly close to a  
sob.

Intense pleasure rippled through Kirk in never-ending waves, and their  
hands tightening around his now spurting cock heightened the pleasure to  
an almost painful level. He heard Spock cry out from what seemed like a  
faraway place, and the cock pressed together with his jerked and spurted  
its Vulcan-warm liquid between them.

Kirk drifted back to consciousness slowly, waking up to the heavy weight  
of Spock on him. It was a wonderful feeling like nothing he had  
experienced before.

After sex, Kirk usually wanted to get out of bed to clean up, but not  
this time. Instead, he lifted heavy arms to wrap them around narrow  
shoulders and hold on as tight as he was capable.

"I love you," he whispered.

Spock lifted his head from its resting place on Kirk's shoulder. Their  
eyes met and Kirk smiled. He felt completely satisfied.

Spock's eyes held a question. Kirk nodded and didn't shy away as the  
slender fingers settled against his face. The Vulcan found the meld  
points easily, speaking of familiarity and practice. Kirk simply lay  
there, closing his eyes, waiting for the sweet tingle of Spock's mind  
entering his.

He soon became aware that this was nothing like what he'd experienced  
before. Where he'd felt a flickering presence in their previous melds,  
there was now a rush of light, of warmth and unbridled emotion. It  
exploded in his mind like a thousand fireworks, possessively spilling  
into every corner of his mind, filling him-completing him.

Surprisingly, it wasn't frightening or uncomfortable, and he welcomed  
it, opening himself to the Vulcan's mind and soul without hesitation.

"You truly do love me," Spock whispered as he rested his temple against  
the top of Kirk's head, removing his fingers. His voice was filled with  
undisguised awe.

"Yes."

"But it is too soon," Spock said regretfully. Kirk felt a cold hand grip  
his heart.

"Too soon? What are you talking about?"

"I will not bond us."

"Spock." Kirk began to protest, but the dark eyes met his, and Kirk cut  
himself off mid-sentence, waiting to hear what Spock had to say. Kirk  
owed him that much at least.

"I understand your insecurity now," Spock explained, "Not having grown  
up in an environment where lifelong commitment is very common, I can  
understand how the finality of a bond might frighten you."

"I don't fear it anymore, Spock," Kirk whispered, and he knew it to be  
the truth.

"I know you do not, but you may change your mind. A bond will bind you  
to me for the rest of your life. I will not do that to you at this  
time."

"But.."

Spock just looked at him and Kirk fell silent.

"If you still want to be my mate when my next pon farr arrives, we will  
bond. Until that time, I will not bind you to me."

Kirk closed his eyes in pain. Spock knew him, or thought he did, and  
believed that the love he felt now wouldn't last.

"I could not do this to you, Jim."

"Spock." Kirk was so sure that this was what he wanted, he wanted Spock  
to know it, and he watched the Vulcan intently, reaching out to grab his  
hand once more.

"No, Jim," Spock pulled away. "Do not try to persuade me otherwise. I  
shall love you always, and if your love for me is true, we will be one."

Giving in finally, Kirk was surprised to find that, instead of being  
angry or hurt by Spock's words, he relaxed. If Spock needed time for  
reassurance, he was glad to give it.

"Can we still meld?"

"Yes, the bond will not be sealed permanently until we are both ready  
for it to happen."

"Good," Jim said. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be  
bondmates.

One day-sooner than Spock might think.

¯¯¯

Four weeks later

"Captain, there's an incoming transmission for you on subspace."

"Who is it from?"

There was a stunned silence before Uhura continued. "It's the Klingon  
Commander-Korasz."

"On screen."

"Captain Kirk." Commander Korasz' haggard face appeared. Kirk felt a  
twinge of regret, wishing he'd been able to save She'zaron from  
A'sharon's vengeance.

"Commander, my condolences," he said.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk."

There was an awkward silence.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I am contacting you personally to inform you that the Klingon High  
Council has tried and convicted A'sharon. She was executed early this  
morning."

Something inside Kirk shifted then, and he glanced at his lover. There  
was a quiet sadness in Spock's eyes. Capital punishment was no longer  
used in the Federation, but on the Klingon home world it was still very  
common. As much as Kirk disliked the death sentence, he couldn't help  
feeling relieved that A'sharon would never again hurt them. It was as  
though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you for informing us, Commander."

"You're welcome. Your help was appreciated. I will not forget it,"  
Commander Korasz stated before the screen went black.

"Captain."

"What is it, Mr. Spock?" Kirk wondered and swiveled his chair around to  
face his first officer, who was standing beside the center seat, close  
enough to touch. The soft expression on Spock's face made Kirk's gut  
fill with anticipation.

"I believe it is time for me to put the past where it belongs-in the  
past-and trust the future."

"Indeed, Mr. Spock?"

"Indeed," Spock replied, and an elegant eyebrow rose in challenge.

A wide smile spread across Kirk's face, and he couldn't help laughing  
softly at Uhura's puzzled frown.

If he wasn't entirely wrong, Spock had just proposed. On the bridge.

End part 5 of 5

**Author's Note:**

> First published in the K/S Zine Beyond Dreams 3 in 2001  
> Jenna Sinclair was the beta reader for this piece.


End file.
